Whispers In The Dark
by Hinata6
Summary: He gave her choices but she had to choose the right one. She couldn't deny him. She held a dark secret. They knew her as the timid, shy girl who lacks confidence, but what they didn't know is a secret no one was a secret no one was ready for. KakaHinaSasu
1. Hajime ni

**A/N**: This is my very first story that I believe will be my longest story ever written. I'm going to try my hardest to keep the characters in character, so no bitchy Sakura, no overly-goofy Naruto, and no overly stuttering Hinata. Because we all fully well know how the characters from Naruto really are. Although authors tend to make them what they are not; which nothing is wrong with that, but for this story I'm going to try and stay true to their character. Also, I'm probably known for making a few original characters in my stories. Well this story will only have main one original characters and that's it. This is my first attempt at a sort of 'dark' story, but of course there will be some light hearted moments with some _romance_ of course.

**Song inspirations for entire story: **

_Whispers in the Dark __**by **__Skillet_

_May it be __**by **__Enya_

Summary: He gave her choices but she had to choose the right one. She couldn't deny him. She held a dark secret, a secret so dark that it shocked everyone. They knew her as the timid, shy girl who lacks confidence, but what they didn't know is a secret no one was ready for…

0o0o0o0o0

_**Chapter One: In the beginning**_

**Xxxxxxxx**

_**The darkness in my life overtakes the light shining from the sun. My world is a permanent eclipse. **_

**Xxxxxxxx**

_Five hundred years ago~_

Running, running, that's all he could do at this moment, run for his life. He was going to be captured and punished for his crimes; they were going to send him back. He wasn't ready to go back, he like it here. _Here_, he had the pleasure of torturing the pitiful and vile humans. He was lucky enough to even be here, in the human world, luckily for him some ninja who summoned him onto this world. The human who summoned him used him and in the end he killed him.

He, Ryoichi, will not be used by any human. He despised all humans; they were nothing to him but annoying useless creatures. To a demon like himself, humans weren't worth his time. During his time here in the human world, he has killed ninety-nine hundred humans. Because of this, he became highly known throughout the world as the infamous demon killer.

The black haired male gladly wore this title without a care; he was getting ready to kill his one thousandth victim until he was caught by ten black op ninja's. Ryoichi continued running, he knew that it was possible just to kill these ninja who were currently chasing him but he felt it was a hassle to do so, so he opted to the choice of running.

Leaping from tree branch to tree branch, he hadn't skipped a beat, even when a weapon was thrown his way, he easily dodged it.

"Ryoichi, you are to be taken in by the authority for your murderous ways. Please, refrain from running and come with us peacefully." The male wearing a fox mask, shouted out at the demon.

Looking over his shoulder, his crimson eyes bored over the people chasing him, "You think I'm honestly going to stop and surrender myself to you pathetic humans?" He let out a sarcastic snort, "Don't even count on it." Ryoichi shouted over his shoulder, looking back ahead of him, he noticed a large black hole. "_Shit._" He snarled to himself, before he could even stop just in time, he was pulled into the black hole.

All the black ops that were chasing him immediately stopped in their tracks, the male with the fox mask turned around facing his fellow comrades, and spoke "Ryoichi the demon has been caught. Let's report back to base where everyone should be holding that traitorous demon."

"Yes, sir!"

They all suddenly disappeared with a blink of an eye, heading to the destination where Ryoichi was being held.

Xxxxxxxx

His dark eyes gazed up menacingly at the people of the village known as, _Konoha_. Once they had gotten a hold of him, they tied him up and placed him in a paralyzing jutsu, not allowing him to move a single inch of his body from the neck down.

"This man has killed ninety-nine hundred people in our village. Our mothers, fathers, daughters, sons, grandmothers, grandfathers and aunts and uncles; he is a murderer who doesn't care about the lives of others." A member from the Konoha Council stated, pointing to the demon.

"Well I am a demon, what more can you expect. Do you honestly think I'm going to be nice to you people? I kill, this is my way, and I am the darkness after all. And you can't get rid of the darkness." The dark smirk that was growing on his face caused most of the villagers to yell that they should kill Ryoichi.

"He'll kill again if we let him loose, just kill him!" A lady in the background of the crowd shouted out loudly, "He killed my daughter; she was only ten years old. That just shows that he is cold blooded with no heart whatsoever!"

Ryoichi titled his head to the side, gazing darkly at the woman, "I have no heart, woman. I am a demon, demons care for no one but themselves." He explained to her, ignoring how people started throwing random objects at him.

"Shut up demon, you will be punished for all your wrong doings, as Lord Hokage wishes. You will be sentenced to spend an eternity in the Forgotten Forest; you will be sealed there without any contact from anyone." The member from the council then turned to the female standing near him, wearing a black op dog mask, "Akina, I congratulate you for capturing Ryoichi with your black hole technique."

The woman nodded her head, saluting the older male, "Yes, of course sir. I'm glad that I could be of some assistance."

Nodding his head he turned back over to Ryoichi; who looked held that same expression he always wears, very grim. Motioning with his head, he told the black ops to take the male to the Forgotten Forest.

Xxxxxxxx

He was being yanked around for the past ten-minutes within walking towards this so called 'forest'. His dark eyes instantly told them to stop, if looks could kill, these black ops would be dead this very moment. Once they came to a stop, he looked up at the tall trees, "So this is the forest, huh?" He asked to no one in particular.

"Beyond this point there will be nothing but darkness and no one will ever let you out. You may be a demon who views us as annoying peasants but we view you as nothing but trash. Trash that needs to be disposed of," The female spat out, pushing the demon beyond the trees, "This is your new home, get use to the loneliness, bastard."

The other members of the black ops began laughing out mockingly at the male; Ryoichi found their laughter to be highly nauseating but said nothing but grimace at them. Suddenly his body was able to move again, this made him happy, free to do whatever he wanted before they could seal him away.

But before he had a chance to accomplish anything, the woman quickly did a hand sign and he wasn't able to get past the trees. "No luck getting past, eh? With the seal I just put up doesn't allow you to leave this forest, you're trapped here forever. This will be your hell from now on, Ryoichi."

Sneering, he clearly didn't like this. After all the time he had spent roaming around, he was now captured and forced to be alone without any contact of anyone. Meaning no killing, this really got to him. His face twisted up into a very ugly menacing glare, which scared the ninja.

"Come on let's get out of here. I don't like the way he is staring at us." One of the men stated.

"Yeah, he's right let's go." She replied in a shaky tone.

Once they left, Ryoichi growled darkly to himself. He couldn't believe he was to spend an eternity in this forest. "Damn humans, I'll get out and when I do I'll kill again." He muttered to himself, gazing up and the darkening sky.

Xxxxxxxx

_Five hundred years later~_

The black haired Uchiha peered through the one hole from his mask at the Forgotten Forest, behind his mask there was a hidden smirk and behind his eyes held anxiousness. "So this is where the legendary Ryoichi is sealed. I wonder if he is still here or not." He wondered out loud. Walking towards it he noticed that there was a barrier surrounding the darkened place. Luckily for him he knew all about this sort of jutsu, performing some quick hand signs he released the seal.

Deep within the forest, red eyes opened, a sinister look appeared within his eyes. Within a flash he left his spot that he was standing in, appearing from spot to spot while his eyes roamed his surroundings. _"Someone released the barrier, who could have done such a thing?" _ He thought to himself, coming to a full stop, looking up ahead he noticed a male standing in front of him wearing a mask that was covering his entire face.

"I'm guessing you're the infamous demon killer, Ryoichi. It's surprising to me that you have not escaped this place." His voice held amusement which didn't sit too well with the jet black haired male.

"Just who are you?"

"Hopefully I can be your savior. That is if you allow me to be."

Narrowing his eyes at the strange male, he stared at him in question. "What is it that you want from me, human?"

Madara stood still in his spot, he didn't want to frighten or even piss off this demon. He knew of his strength and clearly remembers him from the time he was first banished into this forest, back five hundred years ago. Due to his immortality he has been around for many years, just waiting for the right moment to release this apathetic male. And the time has finally come, "My name is Uchiha Madara, I am willing to release you from this forest on one condition. That condition is that you help me with my ultimate goal."

Ryoichi stared at him blankly, "Ah, Uchiha Madara. I remember seeing you in the past. Seeing how I've been here for years I cannot seem to recall how long ago that was. You held resentment for the first Hokage. What is this one condition?" He asked in a flat tone.

"I'm pretty sure you remember the ten-tailed beast back in our time, do you not?" Watching as Ryoichi nodded his head in acknowledgment, Madara continued, "Well the ten-tailed beast proved to be too much for villagers to handle, all of his tails have been abstracted from him, now each tail has been sealed inside various ninja around the world. I need your help to capture all tailed beast and merge all nine tails back into the ten-tails. I will become its host to cast the reflection of my Sharingan on the moon, casting a Genjutsu known as the Infinite Tsukuyomi; which will put the entire world under my control." He explained to the demon.

He seemed highly impressed by Madara's goal, closing his eyes briefly he folding his arms across his chest. "And if I don't help?"

"If you don't help, I will leave this place and leave you here for eternity like you were originally supposed to be. So what is it going to be Ryoichi? Stay here forever or have an opportunity to leave this place and possibly be able to kill once more. Times have changed since you have been out, you may find something interesting out there." Madara stated, referring to outside of the forest.

Ryoichi thought over his deal, opening his eyes, his black eyes with red pupils stared at the Uchiha standing a few feet away from him, "I will accept your offer. But because of previous happenings, I'm going to stay under the radar for awhile. I don't want to be seen by humans until I'm ready."

"That is fine with me. You're now a free man Ryoichi."

The demon would smile if he could but instead he opted for a glint in his eye that revealed he was pleased with the situation. Although it had taken him five hundred years, he is now back and this time he won't ever be coming back to this place.

Xxxxxxxx

Six months has passed since that fateful day, but no one knew of Ryoichi in this time period. He was nothing but a myth to most of the villagers of Konoha, while others believed he actually did exist. But for a certain female Hyuga, she knew nothing of Ryoichi, and most likely wouldn't believe that such a demon ever existed in the first place. Just recently she lost in a fight with her cousin Neji, at the preliminaries. Since that has happened, many things have happened in Konoha.

Naruto won in his fight against Neji, at the chunin exams. Then there was an attack on the village during Sasuke and Gaara's fight. Months later Sasuke became rouge ninja, leaving behind a saddened Sakura, a blonde who vowed to bring him back and a teacher; who although he wouldn't admit it out loud, he missed the Uchiha as well.

During this time period, Hyuga Hinata has been losing herself in the darkness of her own will. She has been prone to giving up a lot more than what she normally does, she cries a lot more, depression has slowly began to overtake her. Training with her teammates she always seems so distracted, like she isn't really there.

Kiba and Shino have been worried greatly about her but she assures them each time that she is fine, but she knows she isn't and they know it as well. Becoming stronger is something she really wants, she wants Naruto to acknowledge her one day but so far he doesn't seem to be paying her much attention whenever she is around him.

Sighing softly to herself she gazed up at the night sky, she has been out for most of the day trying her hardest to train. The more she trained the more depressed she felt, she was basically forcing herself to do something she didn't want to. The dark blue haired female knew that her father wasn't worried about her, that's why she chose this night to stay out and just gaze up at the stars in the sky.

She felt like Shikamaru at the moment, just too lazy to want to do anything but stare up at the sky. Unknown to her she was being watched, it wasn't until she felt a presence behind her that made he jump up, pulling out a kunai pointing it at the strange male.

"W-Who are you?" She demanded to know; although her voice was shaky she still wanted to show this male that she wouldn't run away from him.

The dark figure came closer into the moon light, wearing a long sleeved black fitted shirt, with black pants and shoes; he stared at the female with emotions devoid from his facial features. "I've been watching you for awhile now. I despise how weak you are. You are by far the weakest ninja that I have ever seen in this village."

Hinata's eyes widened, clearly hurt by the words from this stranger. He looked no older than nineteen, but he could be older for all she knew, he had the most unique eye she has ever seen, black with red pupils. _"He probably comes from a very strong clan. Although I do not know of any clan here in Konoha with eyes like those," _She thought to herself. Her lavender-grey eyes narrowed at him, "Please a-answer me." She demanded as harsh as she could but with that one stutter it completely butchered her attempt at being punitive with the male.

"I am Ryoichi, judging from your eyes I'd say that you are a Hyuga. Hyuga's are known for being quite strong; it is such a shame to see such a weak Hyuga such as yourself," His eyes glaring into her widened Hyuga eyes. Ryoichi wasn't one to go soft on anyone, he was brutally honest with every situation, not caring how it affects the other person; after all they're nothing but pathetic humans to him.

"What do you w-want from me?" Her voice was shaking, this male held such a tremendous chakra that was very dark. It sent a chill up her spine; she was rendered unable to move, even when she noticed him taking closer steps towards her. Trying her hardest, she finally mustered up enough strength to hold out her kunai towards him. Giving him a silent warning that if he took one step closer she wouldn't hold back.

The demon on the other hand ignored this attempt, "You think you can actually defend yourself against me?" His eyes held amusement, but he didn't smile or smirk; his face remained blank while his eyes were the only thing that displayed emotion, "You would never have a chance against me, girl. You're weak, a coward, nothing but encumbrance to your teammates. You lack self-confidence, your own father disowned you and favors his youngest daughter over you; stating how she would make a better heir than you"

Tears were brimming on her eyelids, how was it that this male knew so much about her when she didn't know anything about him; except for his name, which he told her himself. She didn't want to break down in front of him but each word he stated was like a stab to the heart, because it was true. She was shaking, shaking from fear, anger and sadness. Words could not describe the pain she felt, she wanted to say something to him, anything but no words would come out.

"Tch, pathetic, I stand here telling you the harsh reality of yourself and you have yet to defend yourself. Are you truly that stupid and vain?" He stood directly only a foot away from the female, staring down at her. Noticing the tears that were in her eyes finally leaked down her cheeks, _"So pathetic and weak, this is why I hate humans"_ He thought to himself in annoyance.

"I-…I don't appreciate that you talk down on me as if you know me personally. You know nothing about me!" She retorted, lifting her head up; determination flashed through her eyes. This man was very frightening to say the least, but she wasn't going to allow herself to be walked on by someone she didn't know. It was time to prove to this Ryoichi, just who she is.

Raising her kunai up she pointed it out at his neck, "Byakugan," She whispered, her bloodline limit suddenly made its appearance. Veins were seen budged out her skin around her eyes, her lavender-grey eyes piercing his crimson eyes. Ryoichi was taken back by how she responded and couldn't help but to hold back his smirk.

"You are quite the feisty one I see." He paused raising his hand up slowly, "But as I stated before, you would never have a chance against me" A bright red ball of chakra was seen forming in the palm of his hand, the red suddenly turned black in a matter of seconds getting bigger.

Before Hinata had time to even react, Ryoichi placed the palm of his hand on Hinata's chest. Once the attack made contact with the female's body she was sent flying back hundreds of yards away from the male. The jet black haired male stood still, watching as many trees were knocked down from her body flying through them. His arm was still held up as if he still had the chakra in his hand, lowering his arm back down to his side he began walking forward towards Hinata.

Hinata; who was currently lying against a tree; with her Byakugan deactivated, gasping in pain as blood splattered out of her mouth_. "What kind of attack was that? He didn't even use any hand signs when performing it."_ Grabbing onto her side, she struggled to stand up, her eyes narrowed off looking out into the distance she noticed Ryoichi was making his way towards her. She couldn't give up, no matter how badly injured she was; she slowly got into her Hyuga stance, just waiting for Ryoichi to make his way towards her.

He was taking his time walking towards her; Ryoichi could see the determination that was still lurking within her eyes. So many ninjas from the past have always had that same look, but it didn't matter because if they were up against him, they held no chance. Just like Hyuga Hinata, she held no chance against the likes of him.

Finally coming to a stop, he stood staring at her in her stance, his eyes roamed her body taking in the stance itself, "You're quite beaten up wouldn't you say? You have blood seeping from out of your mouth, and if I'm not mistaken you hurt your arm from my attack." Ryoichi took a step closer only to stop again when he noticed she took a step closer as well.

"Heh, it seems you're gaining more confidence," He lifted his head up, looking up at the darkened sky for a brief moment before looking back down at her, "I would have never guessed that after all these years I would have been free of that prison they sealed me away in back five hundred years ago"

Hinata's eyes widened, "F-Five hundred years? Just who are you exactly" She asked curiously, not once releasing herself from her stance just in case he was to make a surprise attack.

"I already told you my name, it is Ryoichi. I feel there is no need for a human as you to know anything besides that." He raised his hand, extending his index finger out to her, "You on the other hand are a very weak human, and I _hate_ the weak." He spat out in a venomous tone, causing the Hyuga to jump from his tone.

While listening to him talk she couldn't help but to notice how he referred to her as 'human', it made her even more curious. But she refrained herself from asking, fearing that she would upset him even more. Sensing how powerful he is, she knew that if this guy wanted to kill her, he would do it and most likely wouldn't care one inch about it.

"I am willing to offer my assistance to you, I can make you stronger than what you are," He stated honestly. Noticing her confused expression he continued to elaborate more on what he was offering, "I despise humans from the very bottom of the depths of my heart. You people sicken me to the core; you are nothing but weak insignificant beings in my eyes. Watching you in particular, I've never felt sicker in my life. I've seen children much younger stronger than you." He continued to belittle the young girl.

His words cut her sharp; he was so harsh with everything he says. Was he always like this to everyone, or is it just her that ticked him off. She parted her lips to speak, her eyebrows ceasing to form a frown, "Why do you j-judge me so harshly? For one, who doesn't know a thing about me have the audacity to-"

"You will not speak while I'm talking."

Within a flash he was behind her, his left arm wrapped securely around her neck, while his right hand; which held his index finger and middle finger along with his thumb, was pointed directly near the corner of her eye. "With one motion of my right hand I can easily remove your eyes." He whispered darkly into her ear. He could feel her tense in his arms, making him feel pleased with the reaction.

"Now, as I was saying. I'm willing to train you; with someone like me with years of experience I can help you." He leaned his head down next to hers, staring at her from the corner of his eye, "So what do you say, do you want to become stronger?"

She didn't know if she could trust this male, he talked so badly of her, then attacked her; using an attack that _could_ have killed her, then he belittled her once again. He seemed to be very mysterious, but also very strong, someone like him could help her along the way. The only thing that kept flashing though her mind was; could she trust him. She swallowed, parting her lips only to find that it was much harder at responding than what she thought it would be.

"I don't have all night to be waiting for an answer; either tell me now or never." He said impatiently.

"I-I…I will allow you to train me." She finally answered, letting out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

Ryoichi let go of the female, "That was a wise choice, human. I must warn you, I won't go easy on you, not now or ever. I am a demon not of your world, so I do not hold back from anything. My emotions aren't like yours; I neither care nor love anyone. This is who I am, do not try to change me" He explained to the female.

"_A demon, but…how can that be? I've never been so confused before…"_ She stared into his eyes, she still needed to know more about him, and she felt so in the dark about this mysterious guy.

"Also another thing, from this day forward you have now entered the darkness with me. There is no going back, I will follow you everywhere but I will not allow myself to be seen by no one but you. Is that understood?" He watched as she nodded her head slowly. It was clear to see that she was confused about a lot of things; he didn't want to explain them to her all at once because eventually he knew she would come to understand everything.

His only reason for offering to train her was merely because he was bored. For awhile now he has been working for Madara but neither male had yet to capture any tailed beast, he needed something to cure his boredom. So while he was in Konoha, he noticed Hyuga Hinata, he never been interested in any humans before but this one sparked his interest. She was so pitiful and weak; he told himself that she would cure his bored-ness, he was quite certain she would.

"Welcome to my darkness, Hyuga."

Xxxxxxxx

So how was it? Did you like it? I was trying my hardest to finish at least twenty chapters of this story before posting it but I couldn't wait and decided to upload it with only five chapters finished so far. Don't expect fast updates, I'm in college and fairly busy with studying and homework. Also I've been working on my novels lately, which is one of the reasons why you haven't seen any updates from me. Feel free to drop a review if you have a chance to let me know what you think. I will be uploading chapter two sometime this weekend.


	2. Sora no tamashī

Summary: He gave her choices but she had to choose the right one. She couldn't deny him. She held a dark secret, a secret so dark that it shocked everyone. They knew her as the timid, shy girl who lacks confidence, but what they didn't know is a secret no one was ready for…

A/N: Before we go any further, I just wanted to let everyone know that Ryoichi will never share any romantic feelings for Hinata. He is my first original character that I have come up with that is very dark and cruel. He won't change his ways throughout the entire story because that's who he is. In reality what demon would be kind to anyone? That's why I created him the way I did. There may be some moments of generosity but very few, maybe only like twice in the story and some awkward moments between Ryoichi and Hinata. He is very raw character, I hope the readers will grow to like him but because of his unruly personality I have a feeling some of you may not like his blunt honesty. Also this is the last chapter featuring Hinata as a twelve year old. The next chapter she will be sixteen years old.

Also thank you very much for the reviews. I appreciate them. I actually wasn't expecting anything seeing how dead fanfiction for Hinata based stories seem lately. So thank you very much.

0o0o0o0o0

_**Chapter Two: Empty Soul**_

**Xxxxxxxx**

_**Darkness surrounds an empty soul~**_

**Xxxxxxxx**

Just like he wanted, she never told a soul about Ryoichi, she kept him as her secret and hers alone. He did everything he said he would do, follow her everywhere, he was very blunt with her during their trainings and he didn't hold back. Whenever she met up with her team, she was always hounded with questions from Kiba; asking her how she received all the bruises she has on her arms, face, legs and neck. She would reply just by saying she has been training, but deep down inside she knew for a fact Shino or Kurenai didn't believed her. Either one of them would say anything to her about it, merely keeping their thoughts to their self, figuring if she ever wanted to tell them the _truth_ she would.

Throughout the months of training she has grasped the personality of Ryoichi much better than what she did in the past. He was a very apathetic male, who rarely smiles, he wears the same blank, serious expressions on his face most of the time unless he is upset; then and only then his expressions always contort into a very repugnant daunting expression. That expression always scared her the most…

Just like he promised, he had helped her to become stronger than what she was in the past. She was thankful for that much from the jet black haired male. Currently she was sitting down on a stool at Ichiraku Ramen Bar; eating a bowl of beef flavored ramen. She was so deep in thought she hadn't even realized that her crush had come and took a seat next to her.

"Hey Hinata, I didn't know you eat here."

Turning her head she was surprised to see Naruto sitting next to her with that bright smile of his, "Na-Naruto-kun, um yes I often come here when I have a chance to." She explained to the blonde. Due to her rigorous training with Ryoichi she hasn't really seen Naruto around the village as much anymore. Staring into his eyes; those bright cerulean eyes of his that she missed dearly, the blush was starting to rise on her cheeks after realizing that she was sitting right next to him.

Naruto continued smiling brightly at her, but the smile slowly disappeared when he noticed a rather large bruise on her neck. _"It looks almost like a hand print, could…could someone have tried choke Hinata." _His eyes narrowed at the purple bruise; turning his head away from her, looking down at his bowl of ramen. The blonde had heard from Kiba and Shino that Hinata has been coming to meet them for training late lately, to how she would have a new bruise on her body each time. He'll never forget the worry that sketched across their faces, apparently both males were thinking that Neji or her father were responsible for it.

"You know, if someone were ever hurting you, you can always tell me." He spoke lowly, turning his head he looked over at Hinata seriously.

Hinata didn't really know where this came from but when she looked closely at him she noticed he was looking at her neck. She narrowed her eyes off to the side, placing her hand over the bruise awkwardly. She could feel Ryoichi's chakra somewhere near her, she couldn't tell Naruto that her new teacher had done that to her. She'll never forget how harsh he had been with her that night.

_Flashback~_

_Hinata winched under his dark gaze, Ryoichi was very angry with her for not getting the technique he had been trying to teach her for nearly two hours. He wasn't a patient male at all and he held no compassion whatsoever._

"_I-I'm sorry Ryoichi-sensei." She whispered lowly, "I'll get it right the next time." Hinata had began referring to him as her teacher since he has been training her, despite him being so harsh and rough with her. _

_Ryoichi glowered at the smaller female, "The next time you get it wrong, you will regret it very much." He stated, his facial expression showed that he wasn't playing any mind games and he would honestly hurt her if she does something wrong. _

_Hinata nodded her head, she began charging all of her chakra into her hand. The chakra was a bright lavender ball, looking over at Ryoichi she noticed how he was staring at the chakra forming in her palm, but it suddenly vanished as quickly as it was formed. A pout formed on Hinata's lips, she was almost certain that she had it that time. _

"_That is the twentieth time, Hinata. I'm starting to really lose my patience with you." His voice obviously stated that he was in fact displeased with her. Ryoichi, wasn't a rational thinker, he would react based on his anger, much like how he was getting ready to do. He clamped his hand around her neck lifting her up off the ground. _

"_R-Ryoichi-sensei, what are you-"_

"_Shut-up; do not utter one word to me. For nearly two hours I have wasted my time trying to teach you one of the easiest techniques that I could teach you. Are you really that weak, where you don't know how to form your chakra into a sphere?" He tightened his grip around her neck, ignoring her protest to stop and let go. She even went as far as trying to kick at him but Ryoichi reacted indifferent to the kicking. _

"_I'd advise you to stop kicking, if you don't I'll be forced to kill you." His voice was deep and menacing, immediately her kicking stopped. Tossing her on the ground a few feet away from him, he turned his back on her. "Let's try this one more time; you better get it this time."_

_End of flashback~_

Ryoichi was one careless male, he hurt her basically everyday and never cares. She's almost positive that he would break her legs if he ever wanted to and not even bother healing or saying sorry to her. This is the type of _demon_ Ryoichi is, he cares and loves no one but himself. Snapping out of her thoughts she looked over at Naruto from the corner of her eye, "Yes, I know. Thank you for your concern but I am fine, nothing to worry a-about." She smiled softly at him.

Naruto looked a bit skeptical about her response; he couldn't hold it back any longer he just had to ask about her bruise. "What happened to your neck?" He asked bluntly but his tone held concern.

Her head snapped back, looking at him with widened eyes. "I just hurt it during training that's all." She smiled brightly but yet nervously at the male. Before Naruto could even respond back to her, Sakura approached the two. Seeing her standing behind Hinata, the blonde grinned widely, causing Hinata to turn around to see it was he was looking at. "Sakura-chan," She broke out into a small smile at the pink haired female.

The emerald eyed female looked down at Hinata, "Hi, Hinata and Naruto are you two together?" She asked raising her eyebrow upwards. She knew of Hinata's crush on Naruto, but she was almost positive that Naruto wasn't aware of the Hyuga's feelings. She figured it was most likely because Hinata was so quiet and shy, while Naruto was loud and outgoing.

"No, we came here separately." Naruto replied, slurping up his ramen, causing Sakura's eyebrow to twitch in annoyance at his bad manners.

Hinata stood up, paying for her meal; she stood up from the stool, "I better get going, I have to train." She explained to the two, both teammates looked at each other before looking back over at the female. Hinata had turned to start walking but she felt a hand grab onto her wrist. She paused turning her head to the side, her lavender-grey eyes made contact with bright blue eyes. "What is it, Naruto-kun?" She asked curiously. A crimson blush made its way on her face, at the fact his hand was touching her arm.

His facial expression was serious, his stared into her eyes, appearing to be searching for something or anything to tell him that something wasn't right. Her chakra was no longer that calm, peaceful chakra that it used to be. Now the blonde could sense a bit of dark chakra, this scared him, not out of fear but more so worried about the female. The worry was sketched into his eyes as he suddenly let go of her, he narrowed his eyes looking away from her. "It's nothing, sorry." He muttered, turning his back on the female, retreating back to his seat at the ramen stand.

Hinata stood there, confused by his actions but she shook her head and walked off. When the Hyuga female was gone, Sakura looked at her friend, "What was that all about?" Sitting down in the seat Hinata was previously sitting on, she turned her head to look at the blonde.

"Didn't you sense something different about Hinata?"

His voice was in a hushed as if he didn't want anyone to hear him. Sakura's eyes widened a few centimeters; she didn't really understand anything Naruto was saying. But judging by his expression he was really worried about her. Placing her hand softly on top of his, she smiled softly at him, "I'm sure it's nothing Naruto."

He tensed, keeping his head down, he knew that something wasn't right but Naruto couldn't think too much about it. "You're right Sakura, I won't think too hard on it." He grinned widely at her, but in the back of his mind he couldn't help but to think about the Hyuga.

Xxxxxxxx

"You're late," His deep voice brought shivers up her spine; it was clear by his tone that he wasn't very pleased with her tardiness. He raised hand up, letting his fingers run through his dark locks, his crimson eyes latched onto Hinata's orbs. "Don't ever keep me waiting, got it?"

Hinata nodded her head, angering him is something she does not want to do. She walked towards the male; her steps were slow and cautious, Ryoichi had a habit of suddenly attacking her to see if she had her guard up or not. The bruise on her neck was extremely sore, she used up most of her chakra just trying to ease the pain but that didn't seem to help. She placed her hand subconsciously on her neck, her eyes narrowed in pain, a part of her knew that the demon didn't care if she were in pain or not.

"Yes, I understand Ryoichi-sensei." She replied.

He nodded his head, taking slow steps towards the younger female he could sense how terrified she is of him. He was glad that she feared him, fear is what he lives off of and it excites him greatly to know how much power he has over her. Fear is what embattled this young girl and if she intended on working with him, she was going to have to get over that fear. "I'm going to need you to sit down on the ground," His facial expression held seriousness as he kneeled down about a foot away from her, sitting down on the ground with his legs folded, "I'm going to bestow you some of my charka."

The twelve year old female slowly sat down across from him, sitting with her legs tucked under her bottom, her mauve-grey eyes gazed over at the much older male. "H-How do you intend on lending me your charka, Ryoichi-sensei?"

"By meditating, clear you mind and focus solely on your charka, I'll be doing the same." He paused, narrowing his eyes while looking at her, "I must warn you, my charka isn't like your average ninja. I am a demon, making my charka far much darker and it will be very much to handle. I'm sure you have heard of the tailed-beast, am I correct?" He watched as she nodded her head slowly, but the look on her face showed that she didn't really know very much about them. "Well they are known to have dark charka; my charka on the other hand is far more sinister than theirs. Are you ready to walk into my darkness?"

This was a very big step, he has already taught her some of the most forbidden techniques already, he has even taught her some rare genjustu, and each one he taught her brought a lot out of her. So much that Ryoichi was force to lend her a small amount of his charka. His charka was indeed very sinister just as he said it was, it also burned for some reason. _"Am I really ready for this?" _She questioned herself. Looking over at the demon she could see his patience was narrowing, she has to reply back to him quickly before he snapped.

"Y-Yes, I'm ready." She silently cursed herself for stuttering, knowing that Ryoichi hated it but surprisingly kept his comments to himself about her slight speech impediment.

Ryoichi proceeded to close his eyes, while Hinata mimicked this as well. Silence engulfed their surroundings, you could hear nothing but the wind blowing gently as the birds chirped up in the trees. The jet black haired male concentrated on the female sitting across from him as a harsh wind suddenly blew around them. A dark reddish charka was seen forming around the demon, slowly extricating itself from his body over towards Hinata. He was determined enough to at least give her two quarters of his charka, with just that enough of amount she could measure up to a stronger ninja.

Once this sinister charka made its way to her body, she immediately felt it. The burning sensation was unbearable; it was taking all of her might not to scream out in pain. She had to force herself to hold in that scream, she bit down on her bite lip rather hard that it drew blood. Screaming in front of her teacher was a big no-no, Ryoichi hated seeing weakness and he shows he hates it in the most ruthless ways.

The demon glanced over at Hinata noticing how she was wincing in pain, he was quite taken back at the fact she hadn't screamed in pain yet, _"She's getting better." _He thought to himself in amusement. Releasing the last bit of charka that he was willing to give her, the exchange was finally made. "Get up, the transfer is done now." He ordered, standing up himself. His dark eyes paid close attention to how she struggled to stand to up; a scowl settled its way to his impassive expression. Ryoichi knew by her being a human she wouldn't be able to handle most of his extensive training, he hated that about her but had to deal with it the best way he could.

Hinata placed both of her hands on her knees, her back hunched over breathing heavily trying to catch her breath. Her eyes then glanced up at the demon; his eyes were glaring deep into her soul, trapping her in the very spot she stood. _"Why does he have to be so intimidating?" _She inwardly groaned to herself. Ryoichi is a very powerful person, probably capable of defeating the Hokage herself, she respected his strength. She just wishes that he could be a bit more gentle and kinder to her.

He snorted in pure annoyance at how long it was taking her to stand up. "Stand up straight, human. I'm tired of waiting around for you." He snapped at her harshly. She was really trying his patience, he felt compelled to grab her by her neck and toss her across the forest grounds. He wasn't known for his patience, not even in his world. He closed his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose. "By the time I open my eyes you better be standing up."

By the tone of his voice, she knew that he wasn't kidding around. She quickly pulled herself up; her breathing had now settled down, her eyes gazed over at the male noticing how his dark menacing eyes were now staring at her. "Ryoichi-sensei, I wanted to know have you ever trained anyone else prior to me."

The raven haired male wasn't expecting her to ask him that. Throughout his years of being in the living world he has never trained anyone, fully well knowing that there was no one who would be able to keep up with his rigorous training methods. He saw Hinata as a challenge; someone who was very weak but yet somewhere deep inside he knew that he would be able to turn her into someone very strong. "No, I've never trained anyone. You're the first," He responded. Turning his back on her, gazing up at the sky noticing the dark clouds, he could tell that he was going to rain shortly.

"That's enough training for today; I need to attend to something important. Don't forget, I'm watching you. You are me and I am you. Together we are one because the darkness we share has sealed us together." He spoke before leaping up into the trees, leaving her behind.

The demon often spoke oddly, using metaphors for his words or speaking like he was from the ancient times to even talking backwards. She didn't know why he would do that but knew that behind his words it showed her just how wise and profound he can be. Standing there in silence she realized that she has yet to move yet, snapping out of her thoughts she turned around and walked the opposite direction Ryoichi left. The first rain drop hit her forehead it was only seconds later when it began pouring down fiercely that she began sprinting back to the Hyuga Manor.

Xxxxxxxx

Uchiha Madara waited patiently for the ruthless demon to come. While he was waiting, it suddenly began pouring down raining. Growling lowly to himself from getting wet from the harsh rains, he turned his head to the side trying to find shelter for himself until he spotted a hut that wasn't too far from where he was standing. Running towards the hut, he nearly slipped on the now muddy ground, but quickly caught himself and continued running towards the shelter. Noticing that there was a long cloth that was used for the door for the entrance, he quickly passed through it. Entering the hut, he kneeled down trying to catch his breath.

"Finally, you arrive."

Madara lifted his head to see Ryoichi leaning against the woodened wall, "Yes, I have arrived." He replied, straightening his posture as he stood up straight, regaining his breath. "I was almost certain that I would get here before you," He chuckled halfheartedly. Seeing that Ryoichi wasn't going to laugh or even smirk, the Uchiha sighed to himself. "I wanted to meet you here because as you know I am the founder of the Akatsuki. We have already collected the four tailed monkey, we still have eight more to go. I'm heading back to the base and I need you to come with me to help search for another tailed beast."

Ryoichi remained silent for a few moments, it was clear to say that the demon was thinking over Madara's statement. Folding his arms across his chest, he closed his eyes briefly, "I will stay behind," He spoke lowly, his voice resonating throughout the hut. Although his eyes were currently closed he could feel the Uchiha's gaze on him, he was sure it wasn't a pleasant one either.

"What do you mean you'll stay behind? Have you forgotten about—"

"I have not forgotten anything, human. I'm staying behind because I have a duty here that I want to finish." Even though he was only using Hinata to cure his boredom, he could actually admit to himself that this is the most fun he has since he has been freed from the Forgotten Forest. The female Hyuga is very intriguing to him and training her is entertaining to him.

Madara stared over at the demon quickly noticing the amusement in his eyes; this drove his curiosity to a new level. "What is this '_duty_' that's keeping you here in Konoha?" The black haired male asked curiously, tilting his to the side while staring at Ryoichi.

The crimson eyed male pushed himself away from the woodened wall, opening both of his eyes, "I've been training a human here in the village," He paused thinking rather or not if he should tell him about Hinata," she's a Hyuga." He finished after some moments. He could tell that he was taken back by hearing that she was a Hyuga, he would laugh if he were someone else but instead he opted for a small smirk; intimidating and devious looking one, but a smirk nevertheless.

"I never pictured you to train anyone, this is quite the shock." He stated, reaching behind his head scratching it awkwardly. "How long have you been training this Hyuga?"

The demon gazed off into the distance, appearing to be in thought. He hadn't been keeping track of how long he has been training her but he knew that it has been more than five months, "For awhile now, I intend on continuing my training with her. She is becoming stronger as the months pass on. She is very slow at learning things but she is getting there with my help." Ryoichi explained.

Madara remained silent, his mind on the fact that this demon, who hates practically everyone is training someone. His face was covered behind his mask, but if it weren't you would see the amusement lurking on his facial features. Seeing how it is a female, he wasn't really quite sure which Hyuga he could be training. But he wasn't going to go as far to ask him which one, he was curious but not that curious. "Very well then, I suppose we can communicate with each other in another way." The masked male slowly began vanishing but as he was disappearing he muttered to the demon to watch over Uzumaki Naruto.

Ryoichi stood in silence; he could still hear the rain falling on the ground outside the hut. He knew exactly who Naruto was, he couldn't help but to know seeing how Hinata is always seen blushing over the kid. He scoffed to himself; Ryoichi never understood how humans could hold such emotions for one person. Feelings of love didn't suit him at all. The only person he would ever care about is his own self. His red eyes gazed over at stack of hay that was in the corner of the hut. Sleeping here until the rain died out was his only option. Hovering over Hinata as her shadow twenty four seven could be irritating at times.

Especially when he is at the Hyuga Manor, where he had the pleasure of hearing her father talk down on Hinata to even seeing her cry so much. The fair skinned male was never good at consoling anyone; hell he wouldn't console anyone even if he knew how. So seeing her cry he would say nothing but ignore her, he enjoyed seeing her in pain after all.

The demon viewed Hinata just as annoying as any other human; he neither loved nor cared one ounce about her. He could easily kill her and making her his one thousandth victim. But he hasn't and he simply hasn't mainly because Hinata amuses him. Darkness would sooner or later engulf her, she had a little bit of him inside her and it would only take so long before she snaps. Her calm, nervous shy nature about her is holding in so much pain and anger, anger she feels towards herself. Ryoichi feeds off of her pain, trying to use it against her.

While training Hinata, she always messes up a jutsu, but if he taunts her enough about it _eventually_ she'll understand it more.

Walking over towards the stack of hay, he turned around kneeling down as he fell against the hay. His hands were behind his head, closing his eyes slowly his mind began to drift off into memories of his past _before_ he came to the world of the living.

Xxxxxxxx

"Hinata-sama, you have a visitor." The light voice called out to Hinata, from the outside of the sliding door. Hinata, who had been lying down on her matted bed on the floor, slowly sat up. Rising up one dark blue eyebrow, she didn't know who would come to visit her at this hour. It was almost eleven o'clock at night, but nevertheless she pulled the blankets from off her body.

"Who is it?" She asked the servant out of pure curiosity.

Silence was the only thing heard until she heard some shuffling noises. She let out an exasperated sigh after realizing that the servant had already left. Most likely only came to tell her that one thing before leaving. Pulling herself up into a standing position, her eyes gazed off to the side at the tall wardrobe were she kept most of her clothes. Walking out in her pajamas was something she wouldn't do to go see this person.

Fumbling through the clothes she found a black shirt along with a pair of gray khaki shorts. She quickly discarded her nightwear and put on the clothes, once she had them on Hinata headed towards her door sliding it open. Her mind was still on who could be visiting her. The female Hyuga rarely ever had gotten visits from anyone, unless it was her teammates.

Kiba and Shino would be at home during this time of night, so that crossed those two off the list. Walking throughout the large Hyuga corridors she had no idea where this 'visitor' could be, that is until she saw someone sitting down on the wooden floor near the training area of the manor. Her eyes widened at the person sitting, she couldn't believe that _this_ was her visitor.

"U-Umm, hello" Hinata spoke in a very uncertain tone.

The person slowly turned around, their eyes stared into hers giving her a warm smile, "I know I'm the last person you expected to see" He spoke lowly to her as to not disturb any of the sleeping Hyuga's.

Hinata nodded her head slowly. She didn't know if she should walk closer and sit next to him or continue standing in the exact spot she was standing. She could barely see him because of the darkened night but every once in awhile she could see his face when a firefly would fly near his face.

"I'm here because Naruto seems to be very worried about you. He was discussing to Sakura and I about your chakra pattern, that it was dark. I promised him that I would check on you to see what is really going on. Sorry for coming so late, I had lost track of time." He chuckled, raising hand rubbing the back of his silver hair. His one black visible eye watched every nervous fidget that the female made.

"I-I'm fine, there is no reason to worry over me. I assured him of this earlier." She explained. Hinata couldn't help but to blush at realizing that Naruto was worried about her. She had been certain that once she told him she was fine he would soon forget about it and move on but he is _still_ worried. But deep down she knew why he was worried, he could sense Ryoichi's chakra inside of her.

Kakashi eyed her, from what he was told he couldn't sense much of what Naruto was speaking to him about but he could sense something. It was very faint but it was there. It was making him wonder just what has the Hyuga been doing, he had a little talk about it with Kurenai but she didn't seem to notice an odd chakra. But she had commented on the bruises Hinata would have and how she would be concerned about her just as much as Kiba and Shino have been.

Hatake had never been very close with any of the other rookie nine, just mainly his team seven. Everyone else he viewed differently, it wasn't like he didn't care about them but he cared more about Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke than the others. Although he would never admit that out loud but it was true. Hinata on the other hand is just like the rest, she was just another kid who was on someone else's team who he didn't have to watch over. But when Naruto approached him about Hinata, he had been so worried about her and pleading with Kakashi just check on her. So out of pure obligation he came, but not on his own free will, only because of Naruto.

Out of all of the genin, he would have to say she was most likely one of the weakest. She lack a lot of things especially self confidence. She was always mostly looked over by many of his fellow comrades, in his opinion about her she was a wallflower. She never stuck out in anything; the only thing that seemed to keep her going was Uzumaki Naruto. But Hinata had gained his respect when she stood up for herself against Neji. If it hadn't been for Naruto she wouldn't have said anything.

"Well, he is highly concerned about you. You should talk to him and explain it a bit more to him that you're fine." Kakashi stood up from the wooden floor, placing his left hand into his pocket. As soon as he stood up he felt a tremendous amount of chakra. It was so sinister that it nearly brought him to his knees. Standing completely still, his heart rate went up. His wide eye looked around trying to see if he could spot someone around them. _"What is this feeling? Could this have been what Naruto was feeling?" _He looked over at Hinata; although she appeared to be calm her expression looked wary. _"Just moments ago I didn't feel this, it couldn't be Hinata. Maybe it's someone else…" _He was getting ready to say something about it until he noticed her parting her lips to speak.

"Kakashi-sensei, is that all?"

Her voice was strained, like she wanted him to leave. Narrowing his eye at the younger female he frowned to himself, "Hinata, is there something you need to tell me? You can always talk to me." Kakashi watched as she shook her head, she was determined to get him to leave. Something was going on; he just didn't know what it was. That sinister chakra could belong to Hiashi; it was no way it belonged to him.

Hinata watched Kakashi for awhile until she heard a loud 'poof' indicating he was now gone. Turning around she quickly walked back to her room, sliding her door closed.

"That human is weak, it's so pitiful. I did nothing but yet he felt nothing but fear." His deep voice was heard from in the darkened corner of her room.

The Hyuga frowned to herself; she knew that Ryoichi had only done that on purpose. Sure, he had a very powerful chakra that could easily bring you to your knees but at that one moment he seemed to have raised his chakra level just to test Kakashi's strength. "You shouldn't d-do that, Ryoichi-sensei." She spoke in a low whisper.

Just risking anyone hearing her taking out loud, she was for sure they would think she has gone crazy. Ryoichi can only be seen by her and her only from what he has told her. She wasn't sure as to why he hides from others but never bothered to ask him about it.

Coming out of the shadows, the moonlight laminated his facial features. If one would see the demon, his looks would put Sasuke to shame. He was a very attractive guy; at times Hinata couldn't help but to blush whenever he gets too close. Ryoichi notices this but acts very indifferent towards it, knowing that the girl obviously gets flustered easily.

"I do what I want to do, you will not tell me what I can and cannot do." His voice held no anger, which is rare but a good thing. Walking towards her until he was nearly standing a foot away from her, his red eyes glowed within the darkness. "Your training will become be even more intense starting our next session. I'm going to make you powerful."

Hinata looked up at him in question, "Powerful…?"

Nodding his head, he gazed over her head appearing to be in thought. Within the next two years, she would hopeful be as strong as him. And that's what he was aiming for.


	3. Watashi wa anata no yami gozen

Summary: He gave her choices but she had to choose the right one. She couldn't deny him. She held a dark secret, a secret so dark that it shocked everyone. They knew her as the timid, shy girl who lacks confidence, but what they didn't know is a secret no one was ready for…

0o0o0o0o0

_**Chapter Three: I am your Darkness**_

**Xxxxxxxx**

_**For as long as there is darkness my heart will be consumed by hatred**_

**Xxxxxxxx**

The dark haired beauty smiled happily, walking along the dirt path of Konoha. Wearing a white and lavender zip-up sweater with navy pants and black sandals. Her hair, which was now waist-length, with straight-cut bangs that conceal her forehead while her chin-length strands that frame her face still remain, but are less obvious due to her longer hair. She had just come from spending her time with Kiba and Shino, something that she hasn't done in awhile now due to training so much.

Currently she was heading to the Hokage's tower; she had a mission with Team Kakashi. It's been awhile since she has seen Naruto; to be honest it's been at least seven months since _that_ day she confessed. Naruto hasn't really said anything to her about it; she figured that he had forgotten all about her confession due to so much going on lately. She wasn't upset by it; she wasn't expecting him to acknowledge her confession anyways.

Three long years, a long time has passed by. Throughout this time Naruto had left to train, came back, Gaara had been kidnapped, had gotten his tailed beast taking out of him, died and then was brought back to life, Asuma died, more Akatsuki members were killed, Sasuke killed Orochimaru, more of the tailed beast have been captured, Jiraiya passed away, Sasuke killed Itachi and last but not least the remaining Uchiha had taken in the toll for the worst. He was completely lost within the darkness. Hinata had even been more shocked to found out that mostly everyone had lost hope for Sasuke, except for Naruto of course. The blonde would always view Sasuke as his closet friend until the very end no matter what.

Hinata never voiced her opinion when it came to Sasuke but if Naruto still had hope for him, then she would believe that there was still hope for the Uchiha as well.

Ryoichi has also still been training her, and just like he said nearly three years ago her training had become much harder. But on the bright side she has learned many new techniques. The demon hasn't changed one bit, not in appearances or his personality. He is still rude and mean as he has always been and still looks as if he were nineteen years old. Currently the demon was walking a couple of yards behind her but no one could see him or sense him. It was like having a ghost following you but no one could see them but you.

In most of her missions he had been following her, despite the fact that he never does anything but watch anyways. She could be in danger and he would still sit there just watching as her and her team take on a beating. Hinata was almost certain that he would never protect her, one hundred percent sure that he wouldn't. She didn't really understand why he followed her if he wasn't going to help. Looking up she noticed that she had finally reached the tower.

Looking over her shoulder at Ryoichi, he had his everyday stoic expression. He looked very unapproachable; at times she questioned herself how she was able to stand him. So into looking at the demon she wasn't even paying attention to where she was going, which resulted in her running into the door. "Ouch," She muttered, rubbing her forehead.

"You should pay more attention to where you are walking, Hyuga." He frowned. The demon hated how clumsy she could be at times. She becomes so lost in her thoughts that she doesn't pay attention to what's surrounding her.

Hinata blushed from embarrassment and quickly opened the door rushing inside so she wouldn't have to face Ryoichi's face. Despite his rude tone to her, she was almost certain there was amusement shown within his eyes. Walking down the long hallways she finally stopped in front of the door she knew belonged to Tsunade. Knocking on it twice she could hear the older woman's voice from behind the doors welcome her inside. Entering the office, inside she saw Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Kakashi who were already present. She had been surprised that Yamato wasn't here but remembered he was currently being treated in the hospital from obtaining injuries on his last mission.

"Welcome Hinata, you are late." Tsunade spoke with authority.

Hinata winced, "I'm sorry, Hokage-sama." She was getting ready to sputter out more apologies but the blonde waved her hand up dismissing the sixteen year old female.

"You're here now, that's all that matters. Now, I'm assigning you to Team Kakashi for this mission. There have been reports of Sasuke being seen in Moyagakure village, I want you, Team Kakashi, to go to Village of the Haze to see if you spot Sasuke. If you see him use all necessary needs to drag him back to Konoha." She stated.

Hinata looked at Naruto from the corner of her eyes. He was fidgeting, most likely anxious in hopes that he does run into Sasuke in this village. Looking over at Sakura she appeared to look the same way but Sai didn't hold any expression at all. That's most likely the only ninja she has never talked to one on one before. He has been apart of Team Kakashi for close to a year now and not once has she ever befriended him, she felt a little bad about that. Hinata didn't want him to get the wrong impression of her.

"You are dismissed."

Her eyes had widened, it was clear to say she wasn't listening to a word Tsunade had said. Not wanting to appear lost she bowed respectfully and left the office along with the others. Her mind was currently on the blonde that was walking ahead of her; he looked so determined in bringing back Sasuke. She had been cheering him on ever since the raven haired male had left.

Kakashi paid close attention to Hinata; he still never forgot that sinister chakra that night, ever since Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura have been keeping a close eye on the girl. They never notice anything strange except her obsessive training. She would train all day and everyday but never noticed anyone training with her like Hinata once told Naruto when she was questioned about her bruises. He knew Hinata wasn't the type who would inflict pain on herself but something was _still_ off when it came to her.

Xxxxxxxx

It had been very silent for awhile, the silence was very awkward but to Ryoichi the silence was what he would rather hear than annoying chatter amongst the humans. His red eyes gazed over at Naruto, the one Madara told him to watch over. _"So this is the human who has the nine tails within him" _He looked at every square inch of Naruto, from his knowledge the nine tails was the strongest out of all the tails. He wanted to test this strength, especially after the destruction of Konoha but reframed from killing anyone. It went against who he is as a demon but he knew once he started there would be no stopping him.

He told himself that he wouldn't interfere with a fight until he felt like he needed to supply his strength. Until then he took his anger out on Hinata. He was still very indifferent when it came to her but has been training her as much as he can to pass time.

"How far away is this village anyways?" Naruto asked, turning his head to look over at Kakashi and Sakura.

"It's quite a ways from Konoha. It should take a good four days just to get there." Kakashi explained. The silver haired male knew that any moment now Naruto would start yelling in anger at his response. _"Five, four, three, two…one." _

"What? Four days? By the time we get there Sasuke may not even be there anymore. This mission will be a failure if that happens." He growled. His hands were slowly forming a fist; the blonde wasn't pleased about this at all. He wanted to bring back Sasuke to Konoha; he wanted to be the one who brings him back into the light. But Sasuke wants to kill him along with everyone in Konoha.

Narrowing his blue eyes he gazed off to the side only to notice that Hinata was looking at him in concern. His eyes softened before casually looking away from her when he heard Sakura's voice.

"There could be a possibility that he won't be there but by not going there we would never know." She reassured him. The pink haired teenager knew just how important it was to Naruto to bring Sasuke back. She wanted to bring him back too but she had lost faith in him once he tried to kill her. Narrowing her eyes in sadness, she shook her head to try to rid herself of that memory. _"Even though I have lost faith, there is still that part of me that still loves him." _Sakura thought to herself sadly.

"I guess you're right." The blonde sighed, his eyes slowly gazing back over at Hinata. She seemed to be in her own little world at the moment. Small frowns reached her visage every so often. In the past he never really paid much attention to Hinata, mainly because all of his attention was focused more on Sakura than any other girl. Sakura had always been his dream girl but his love that he had for her has somewhat faltered when she lied to him about loving him. That had been a blow to his heart and upset him greatly that she would do something like that; he hated liars so it shocked him that she would do such a thing.

Hinata on the other hand had confessed her love to him during the Pein invasion. He was genuinely shocked, but when she confessed it all dawned on him after all the blushes and faints that he finally understood. She was willing to risk her life just to save him and had done just so but luckily Sakura healed her. It's been months since her confession and he hasn't said anything in response to it. The blonde just didn't know what to say but it wasn't the time for finding romance. He was more worried about defeating Madara and Sasuke at the moment than anything else. But he would admit Hinata has grown rather _cute_ over the years.

"Say, are you okay?"

Hinata turned her head to see that Naruto was walking beside her, his face was extremely close to hers causing her to stumble back nearly falling into the unseen Ryoichi. But before that could happen Naruto grabbed her by her wrist pulling her against his chest. Her eyes widened, it was as if time itself had stopped. She has never been this close to him like this; her heart was pounding against her chest while her cheeks were a crimson tint.

"Be more careful." He smiled softly at her.

Ryoichi watched the interaction between the two. It was nauseating watching the blonde human unknowingly flirt with Hinata. Looking over his shoulder he noticed how the oldest one of the group was also watching Naruto and Hinata but his eyes held something that he knew all humans dealt with sometime in life. _"What do we have here? It appears this human doesn't like what he sees." _A rare smirked stretched across his face, looking away from Kakashi he glanced back over at Naruto and Hinata. He was still holding Hinata in his arms. "You do realize that everyone is looking at you two, right?" Ryoichi spoke in distain to hide his amusement at her flushed expression.

Hinata blushed even more and she quickly removed herself from Naruto's grasp. "Th-Thank you, Naruto." She said bashfully.

He stood in silence not really knowing what to think at the moment. Naruto knew that he had been holding onto Hinata much longer than what he had intended to. She felt perfect in his arms, her body form pressed up against so close that he didn't want to let go. But eventually let go after noticing her flustered facial expression. He turned away from her only to notice Kakashi, Sakura and Sai were all staring at him. Chuckling nervously, he scratched his cheek unknowingly.

Sai watched the two closely, staring back from Hinata and Naruto. He never knew much about emotions but he was learning thanks to Sakura and Naruto he now understands it a bit better. Never talking to Hinata, he didn't really know much about her but from the things he has heard she is in love with Naruto. His dark eyes gazed back over at Sakura, he was almost positive that she loved the blonde too but she was a bit more oblivious to her own feelings for him thinking that she loved Sasuke more. He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Kakashi motioning for them to continue walking.

Sakura, who was unknowingly walking right next to Ryoichi, decided to strike up a conversation with Hinata. "It's nice to have a girl on the mission, it gives me someone to chat with." She smiled brightly at the Hyuga female.

Ryoichi stared down at the female beside him, if only she knew a demon were standing nearly inches away from her, he is sure that she would be scared out of her mind. His red pupils gazed over at Hinata, she was smiling letting out lighthearted laughs every once in awhile, talking to Sakura. She appeared to be joyfully happy; he has seen her interact with others before but it has always been from a distance. He didn't find this to be very entertaining, the demon was hoping they would run into Sasuke soon.

He had the opportunity of seeing the young Uchiha only once. It was shortly after the death of Itachi when he had seen him. The male was much more powerful than Hinata, he had been marveled at his strength, and it was almost like he was a demon himself. Madara had informed Ryoichi that Sasuke is lost within the darkness and that he is the way he is now because of it. He had concluded to himself that people who lose themselves within this darkness turn into someone completely different.

Focusing more on Hinata, he knew that she had a bit of darkness in her heart. Everyone had that dark side to themselves. What he really wanted to do is unleash Hinata's dark side. If it were to unleash, even if it were for a moment, he was quite sure she would be powerful for that one moment. Looking away from her he gazed up into the clouds, _"This will be a long mission." _

Xxxxxxxx

Kakashi sat down on the dirt ground, his black eye was currently staring at Hinata. She was sitting off to the side, no where near the others. He figured it's because she feels out of place without having Kiba and Shino by her side. The others were currently speaking amongst each other, mostly Naruto and Sai bickering with each other while Sakura was trying to calm down the blonde.

Standing up from his spot, he walked over towards the fifteen year old girl he took a seat down beside her. His back rested against the tree, letting out a soft low sigh, "You have been very quiet, anything on your mind?"

Hinata turned her head, being quite shocked that Kakashi was even speaking with her. Normally it's hard speaking with anyone when Ryoichi is right next to her but luckily the demon walked off without a word. He often does that, figuring that he just wants to be alone without anyone bothering him. Her lilac-grey eyes stared over at Kakashi, smiling softly at him. "I've just been thinking. What if Sasuke resist coming back? I'm pretty sure trying to get him to even try to come back to Konoha would be a lot of trouble. He isn't the same anymore but—"She paused looking over at the blonde, who was currently yelling at Sai, "Naruto seems to still have faith in him. Sasuke is his friend, someone who he cares about a lot and do anything just to bring him back. I have faith in Naruto and believe that he will bring back Sasuke."

The Jounin seemed taken back by her words but couldn't help but to smile. Hinata had always been a very kind and caring girl who cares about others well being. "Naruto is the only one who hasn't lost his faith for Sasuke. He was once my student but the look in his eyes that day…" Frowning to himself, he balled up his fist. Kakashi would never forget that moment, all his faith that he had for Sasuke had been long gone. Shaking his head, he looked back over at Hinata, "It's good that Naruto has someone who believes in him." His one eye that was shown was closed; despite the fact that his face was covered Hinata knew that he was smiling behind his mask.

Hinata smiled brightly back at him. Every once in awhile the jounin would converse with her, the conversations were never very long but in some odd way the two were starting to form a bond. It wasn't just quite a 'friendship' more like associates. Whenever they did talk she felt like she could allow herself to open up to him. She wanted to tell him about Ryoichi but she knew that he wouldn't allow her to tell anyone about himself.

A harsh wind suddenly blew past the group, Hinata's eyes widened. She knew that Ryoichi was now within the area. He always made his appearance with a harsh wind indicating that it was him. But from the looks of the others they thought it was a storm coming. Looking over to her far left she could see Ryoichi coolly leaning against the oak tree. His eyes were closed, with his arms folded across his chest. _"He seems to be in a bad mood." _She thought to herself with a shiver when he opened his eyes glaring harshly at her.

She didn't understand why he was glaring at her, she hadn't done anything wrong but then again the demon had a habit of always glaring at her. She wanted to look away but she couldn't get herself to do it. The way he was staring at her was holding her in her spot, unable to look away from him.

Kakashi seemed to have noticed this, he never seen her make this sort of expression before. _"What is she looking at?" _He looked over at the spot she was staring at only to find nothing there. "Hinata" He called out to her only to never receive any answer, reaching out he placed his hand on her shoulder gently. He noticed how she jumped up in fright; she had jumped up so quickly that it almost scared him. "You look like she seen a ghost. Are you okay?" He asked in concern.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine. Please excuse me." She stood up and walked off, disappearing within the trees.

Once she left he looked back over at Naruto, he was wearing a frown on his face staring in the same direction Hinata was previously looking at. "What is it Naruto?"

"That same chakra, I just sensed it again but it's gone."

"_It's clear to say something is going on that we aren't aware of," _Kakashi thought to himself with narrowed eyes.

Xxxxxxxx

The demon sat high up on one of the tree branches, his red eyes were glaring down at the female Hyuga. He had just come from seeing Madara; apparently Sasuke was in the area and was in fact no longer in that village. He was starting to become highly annoyed by that Uchiha known as Madara. The guy has been prone to order him around lately and using the fact that he can send him back to the 'Forgotten Forest' if he doesn't do as he says.

Ryoichi isn't one who would comply with what a human says but knowing that Madara can send him back to that despicable place displeases him. Coming out of his thoughts, he focused his eyes more onto Hinata. He jumped down from the high tree branch, landing on the ground graciously, standing only a few feet away from the dark haired teen. He had thought about informing Hinata that Sasuke was no longer in that village but merely a few miles not to far from where they are now but decided not to say anything. He isn't one for helping a group of others to locate some punk nose lost in the darkness kid like Sasuke. In his opinion, if the guy wanted to stay in the dark, leave him there.

"I want you to come at me with all you got."

Hinata stared at him with widened eyes, "I don't really know if this is such a good time, Ryo—"Before she even had enough time to finish the rest of her sentence she felt a hand clamp around her neck, lifting her off of the ground. She winced in pain, trying to remove his fingers from around her neck.

"I don't care; you will not defy me Hyuga. When I say do something, I mean do it!" He snarled darkly, tossed her off to the side. He listened as her body hit the ground with a rather loud 'thud'. Tilting his head to the side he glanced over at Hinata from the corner of his eye, "I'm ready, Hyuga. Don't keep me waiting."

She didn't want to fight the demon knowing that she tends to scream whenever she is training with him. The screaming normally comes from breaking a bone or a wound that he inflicted on her. You can say that Ryoichi wasn't one who went gentle with her. Always rough and brutally harsh with her at all times, never softening up even if she cried, because this demon does _not_ care.

Her white eyes slowly gazed behind her noticing that Ryoichi was staring intently at her. If she didn't make a move to get up now she would pay for the consequences for it soon after. Quickly getting up to her feet, she positioned herself in the Hyuga stance, "Byakugan," She said, the veins suddenly sprouted around her eyes. Hyuga Hinata is a very timid and shy-natured girl but when she activates her bloodline she looks just as intimidating as the other Hyuga. But of course Ryoichi wasn't intimidated by this.

Not waiting for any order, she charged straight towards him. Her arm was stretched out in an attempt to use her juken but he easily blocked it with one swift movement of his hand. Raising his leg up, he sent a rather powerful kick towards the female, who blocked it with her arm but it didn't seem to help seeing how the kick was so powerful it sent her flying backwards, landing rather harshly against her tree. Coughing up blood, Hinata barely had time to react when Ryoichi rushed towards her, impaling his fist in her stomach.

"You feel that?" He spoke in a dark sadistic tone, "That pain, the blood oozing out of your stomach. It hurts doesn't it?" He questioned, noticing her pained expression. The demon frowned, she still wasn't strong enough. It sickened him that one blow like this stops her from attacking any further, "It's clear that you aren't strong enough yet" He quickly pulled out his fist from her stomach, watching her fall to the ground, slowly losing consciousness.

"Ryoichi-sensei…" She pleaded, although she knew that begging for him to heal her won't happen. Trying to look up, she noticed how he was standing over her not uttering one word. "Please s-sensei…I don't have enough chakra to—to—"The teen Hyuga could barely continue her sentence when she suddenly fell into an unconscious state.

"_Foolish human, thinking I'm going to waste my chakra to heal her. She's useless, just like every other human."_ His red eyes looked up when he noticed the blonde standing not too far away from where he and Hinata were. Judging from his looks, he could sense him there. Ryoichi, not wanting anyone to sense him, quickly masked his chakra so he would no longer be sensed.

"Hi-Hinata…!" Naruto ran towards the Hyuga, his expression was filled with fear; fear that Hinata was possibly dead. Kneeling down beside her, his blue eyes scanned her body. He wasn't able to see the clearly since it was currently pitch black outside but he could clearly feel the warm liquid on his hands. "Shit, she's wounded." Checking her pulse, Naruto was relieved to notice that she was still alive. Gently picking her up, the blonde carried her bridal style back to the others. His mind was roaming with questions, what happened, who was responsible. Leaping from branch to branch, he scanned the area trying to see if he could find anyone but found nothing to be out of the ordinary. Once he made it back to the clearing he gasped out trying to catch his breath.

Sakura eyes widened quickly rushing towards the two, "What happened?" She asked, helping Naruto lay the midnight blue haired gentle on the ground.

"I'm not sure, I just was going to check on her and that's when I found her on the ground. Will she be okay?" Naruto asked worriedly. His blue eyes watched as Sakura immediately began healing her.

Sakura narrowed her eyes; her jaded pupils stared at the wound on her stomach. By the look of it she knew Hinata didn't do it. "Naruto, when you reached her did you sense anyone in the area?" She lifted her head, looking at the blonde with curious eyes.

Naruto shook his head, his heart beating rapidly. "No, I didn't. No one was in the area. If I hadn't of gotten there…" He trailed off, his hands tightened just with the mere thought of losing the Hyuga.

Sai watched the scene in silence; he didn't really know how to react to such this situation. Should he worry or should he turn around and head towards the tent to go to sleep. But upon further inspection, Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi all held worried a gaze on their face. Hinata was their important precious person. The jet black haired male never associated himself with her before but from what Naruto says, she's a really sweet girl who can be very weird but yet cute at the same time. His black eyes darted from Naruto to Kakashi, he seemed to be equally worried for Hinata just as Sakura and Naruto were.

"Sakura, will Hinata be okay?" Kakashi asked, watching Hinata with worried eyes.

"She'll be fine; I healed her to the best of my abilities. But she needs to rest. She'll probably be out for a few hours. Maybe we should go back to Konoha?" The pink haired suggested. Although she wanted to find Sasuke, Hinata's health was top priority.

Kakashi frowned, "It's clear that we should go back to Konoha. Hinata is too badly wounded, she needs medical attention." He exclaimed, his visible eye narrowed in concern. Sensing a familiar chakra nearby both Naruto and Sakura immediately perked up, looking off to the far distance.

"It's Sasuke…" Sakura spoke in a barely audible tone.

The blonde tensed, feeling his nerves spiking within him as he stared off into the distance. Without a word Naruto leaped up into the tree and immediately left in the direction he sensed the familiar chakra.

"Naruto, damn it." The masked male looked off into the direction where Naruto left and then back at Hinata. He could tell Sakura wanted to leave as well but Hinata was badly injured. This was perfect timing, seriously perfect timing. "Sakura, stay here and watch over Hinata. Sai you come with me"

"But sensei…"

"Sakura, not now, please watch over Hinata." He eyed Sai once more, silently telling him to follow him.

The pale male nodded his head, gazing at Sakura for a moment before disappearing along with Kakashi, leaving Sakura alone with Hinata. The ruddy haired female eyes narrowed, she wanted to go with them but knew leaving Hinata behind was something a comrade wouldn't do.

"S-Sensei…I-I'm sorry, I promise…I'll make you proud."

Sakura's eyes widened, _"Sensei? Who is she referring to? Could it be Kurenai?" _She watched the female's brows move in her unconscious state. Unknown to her Ryoichi was standing over her, his crimson eyes latched onto the Hyuga's unconscious face.

-x-x-x-

The male Uchiha sat silently; bandages were wrapped securely around his eyes. Nothing but darkness, that's all he has seen for most likely weeks now. It was becoming irksome sitting around doing nothing but waiting. He was currently in Mountain's Grave, the hideout where Madara had taken him to some weeks ago. Impatience was slowly starting to wear his nerves; all Sasuke wanted was to go to Konoha and end everything. Kill everyone and finally…kill Naruto.

Memories flood throughout his mind every time he sees the blonde. Memories of their past together, it sickens him to know that after everything that has happened Naruto still views him as his friend. It was baffling to him, and thinking about it was pissing him off even more. Pressing his lips into a thin line, the male clenched his hands forming a fist.

"Can't wait until the bandages come off, can you?"

Sasuke didn't lift his head to acknowledge the voice; he knew who voice it belonged to. Uchiha Madara, the very same man he confessed to him the truth about his clan and Konoha. Although he had been grateful for Madara telling him the truth it didn't mean he trusted him. The sixteen year old male wasn't stupid, he figured that the mask wearing male was merely using him for his own benefit. He probably didn't even care what happened to him afterwards.

Sensing that he wasn't going to answer him, he continued speaking. "The time is coming soon, Sasuke. With Danzo gone, we move onto the village and you can finally destroy Konoha." Madara explained to the teen. At times it was hard talking to him; the younger Uchiha would barely acknowledge him only speaking if he wanted to. But there was visible attribute about Sasuke that he notice and that was his remarkable resemblance to his younger brother. They looked so much alike it was eerily scary.

"Hn."

"I'm going to scout the area, you stay inside here." The male quickly disappeared, leaving Sasuke alone in the darkened room.

Being alone in the room all Sasuke could think about fighting Naruto. "Naruto…" He hissed in anger. He hated being inside this place, Sasuke knew if he left Madara would undoubtedly be upset but at this very moment he didn't give a flying hoot what Madara thought.

Struggling to stand up, he felt around his surrounding area until he felt a wall. With his left hand outstretched he used the cemented wall to help guide to…wherever it was he was trying to go. Sasuke still regretted being reckless in his fight with Killer Bee, it resulted in losing his eye sight. During the time he was so afraid of losing Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo that he unleashed most of his powerful technique. The three didn't even know about his eyesight. He could never bring himself to tell them.

His teammates weren't his friends, they were merely comrades in the beginning but as the months past he began looking at them as something more. But in his current state he didn't care about anyone but himself. No one didn't matter anymore, all that matters is him killing everyone in Konoha and most of all…killing Naruto.

Finally feeling a breeze coming from in front of him, the male stepped out into the opening almost losing his footing but he quickly caught himself from falling. The cool breeze enlightened his senses; it was much better being outside then inside that hideout. He didn't know where he was going, but he decided to walk wherever his legs took him.

This area was secluded, yet he was very vulnerable at this moment. He knew it was most likely better for him to stay put inside like Madara told him to but he couldn't stay cooped up in there any longer. The Uchiha was starting to develop cabin fever. Ever since he found out the truth about his clan and his brother he hasn't been the same. Sasuke knew that he would never been the same, he had lost himself inside the darkness.

He'll never go back to how things were before, besides changing now wouldn't matter anyways. He didn't want to go back to Konoha and was almost positive that he wasn't even welcomed back anyways.

"Sasuke!"

The raven haired male immediately stopped in his tracks. "What the hell?" He whispered to himself. He couldn't believe the luck he had, coming out to get fresh air only to come out and hear the one voice he didn't want to hear at his present state. Sasuke wasn't in the mood to deal with Naruto and he really didn't want him to see the bandages. _"This can't be happening…"_ He felt contemplated to turn around; he knew that he the hideout was quite some ways back. The Uchiha had managed to go a great distance from the hideout and now he was stuck.

Turning around he attempted to leap up but felt something wrap around his leg and snatch him back down onto the ground. He fell back onto the ground with a loud thud. Pressing his lips into a thin line the male Uchiha let out a frustrated growl, "Naruto, I presume"

The blonde looked down at him with concern, "Sasuke…what happened to your eyes?"

"It's none of your concern." He spat angrily.

Kakashi was trying his hardest to control his emotion, just from looking at Sasuke he could tell he was in a weak state. His skin was pale, he was sweating but his mouth was clearly set to a frown. "Why are you out here alone?"

"Hn, it's none of your business what I'm doing." Sasuke sneered. From what he could sense both Kakashi and Naruto were here. And if his memory doesn't fade him, that Sai person is with them as well. It didn't question about Sakura whereabouts. He honestly could care less at this present moment. This entire situation was one big fat nuisance, he was actually hoping Madara would show up or even Zetsu. The raven haired male knew there wasn't much he could do now; he was in a much weakened state.

The blonde took a step forward, his blue blazing eyes narrowed down at Sasuke. "Why are your eyes bandaged up, Sasuke?" He asked once more.

"I said it's none of your business!" He snapped, his chakra flaring wildly, causing Naruto and Sai to jump back when his Chidori started flying everywhere. Sensing where the older male was standing, Sasuke pulling himself up and charged towards Kakashi, with his Chidori in the palm of his hand.

Kakashi's eyes widened when he realized he couldn't move. Sasuke's Kirin that was sprouting from the ground was holding him in place. Looking up all he could see was Sasuke's Chidori slowly heading towards him, _"Oh, shit…"_ He thought as he prepared his self to be hit with the powerful attack.


	4. Watashi wa anata no yami gozen pt2

Summary: He gave her choices but she had to choose the right one. She couldn't deny him. She held a dark secret, a secret so dark that it shocked everyone. They knew her as the timid, shy girl who lacks confidence, but what they didn't know is a secret no one was ready for…

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I've been very busy lately. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. x3

0o0o0o0o0

_**Chapter Four: I am your Darkness pt. 2**_

**Xxxxxxxx**

_**First come the loneliness, then the anger, then the pain and revenge. Welcome to his world. **_

**Xxxxxxxx**

Sai watched in silence the interaction between the three. It was clearly it was a very tense aura around them, with Sasuke's eyes wrapped you couldn't tell what type of emotion that was lurking behind his eyes but his jaws were tight and his lips were pressed into a very thin line. Uchiha Sasuke was very apparently upset. Sai's eyes then gazed over at Naruto. So many emotions were seen not only within his eyes but on his face as well. He looked upset, sad, concerned and above determine. The raven haired male knew that Naruto would probably do anything in his power to bring Sasuke back to Konoha, but due to the things the Uchiha has caused Sai knew that Sasuke wouldn't be accepted back into the village. It was very common knowledge to mostly everyone but Naruto seems to be taking it very hard.

Sasuke was and still is someone Naruto really cares for, probably more than anyone else. Looking over at Kakashi, he seemed to look on hopelessly at Sasuke. He knew that Kakashi has lost hope for him, from what he heard the silver haired male tried to end everything and kill Sasuke but things didn't go out as planned.

As they were conversing with each other Sai could see the rage rising within Sasuke and before he had time to react the Uchiha charged Chidori in the palm of his hand and lunged straight towards Kakashi. Both Sai and Naruto tried to stop the incoming attack but weren't fast enough.

The masked male tried to quickly do a substitution jutsu but before he could someone stepped in front of him and blocked Sasuke's oncoming attack. Looking up he could see the head of the person standing in front of him and it was none other than Sakura. Kakashi narrowed his eyes, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be watching over Hinata!" He snapped at the sixteen year old female.

Her jade eyes never left Sasuke; her heart was beating with such velocity that she was almost sure that she could have a heart attack right then and there. There was a killing intention radiating off of him. _"Sasuke…" _Her eyes never removed from the frowning Uchiha as she parted her lips, "Hinata is fine, Lady Tsunade sent back up. Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino are aiding her." She explained. As if on cue Shikamaru and Chouji quickly appeared in front of her and Kakashi to block them from any other attack Sasuke could be planning. "I could feel Sasuke's chakra from where we were waiting for you. As for Hinata she is stabilizing slowly but she still needs to get to the hospital."

Sasuke frowned listening to the female talk; he could clearly sense that it was more people surrounding him than before. He hated that he had gotten himself stuck in this position especially in the current state he is in. Bandages wrapped around his eyes, he was very vulnerable and weak but he didn't want them to know this. Just thinking about it, the Uchiha was almost certain that Madara would scold him for leaving the hideout.

"Sasuke, do you remember what we said the last time we saw each other?" Naruto asked, his blue eyes blazing at the male Uchiha standing a few feet away from him.

The raven haired male refused to answer; the only thing that was going through his mind was how to get out of this predicament. Fishing through his pockets he felt his fingers graze against a flash bomb. Quickly pulling out the small bomb, "No, I didn't forget. The next time we see each other you better be prepared." The Uchiha threw down the flash bomb onto the ground and leaped up into the air quickly leaving the area.

Shikamaru and the others quickly covered their eyes from the flash. Once it was over they all looked around only to notice that Sasuke was no longer within the area, "Damn it." Naruto hissed, no longer being able to sense Sasuke's chakra.

-x-x-x-

Ryoichi gazed over Ino with watchful eyes while she was healing Hinata's wound that he had inflicted on her. His crimson eyes narrowed as they switched from Ino to the Hyuga, she was starting to slowly regain consciousness. He didn't feel not one ounce of regret for what he had done, it's not the first time he put her through pain at least he didn't actually kill her. But what he didn't expect were the words that came out of her mouth while she was unconscious. She wanted to make him happy. Doesn't she know by now he doesn't have any emotions, he doesn't know what happiness feels like or love. He was hollow inside and out. The only thing she'll get out of him is respect, which she doesn't have just yet.

Pale lids slowly fluttered opened, "W-Where am I?"

Ino quickly turned her attention downwards at the Hyuga female, "Hinata, you're awake!" She exclaimed, her bright blue eyes watched Hinata struggle to sit up. "No, you shouldn't be moving right now. You were badly injured, you need to rest. Take things slow." She tried to explain to Hinata.

"Hm, where are the others?"

"Sasuke was in the area…they went after him. I was told to stay behind to watch after you." Ino let out a saddened sigh. She hasn't seen Sasuke in nearly three years, after hearing what he has been doing she didn't want to believe and had broken down in tears. She still cares about Sasuke but just like the rest of her comrades she has lost faith in him. Her eyes narrowed in thought, _"Sasuke…"_ She thought absentmindedly.

"How is she doing?"

The blonde turned around noticing that the others back. "She just woke up not too long ago." She explained to Kakashi.

The silver haired male gazed down at Hinata, concern was behind the depths of his eyes for his comrade. It was strange for her to have a wound that bad and yet no suspects were within the vicinity from what Naruto had explained to everyone. "Hinata, do you know who did this to you?"

Hinata flinched inwardly; her lavender hues slowly gazed over at Ryoichi who she knew was watching her. She couldn't really understand why the demon didn't want anyone to know about him. Going through all of the possible reasons as to why he was keeping himself a secret she came up with the idea that he was probably a notorious killer that is wanted in Konoha. But the female Hyuga never questioned him about it; he didn't seem to be very opened about his life anyways. With Ryoichi it was just training, training and more training. At various moments he would be gone for a couple of days, the longest he was gone was for two weeks.

She remembers how happy she was to finally have a long vacation away from him but then Hinata became curious as to where he went. When he finally did return it was like he never left. The black haired male didn't even give her an explanation as to where went, Hinata remembers being so tempted to ask him but decided to keep her mouth shut.

"Hinata?"

Snapping out of her thoughts she narrowed her eyes off to the side, "I can't remember…"

Ryoichi seemed pleased at the dissatisfied faces of the other shinobi. His crimson eyes looked over at Naruto, he was watching Hinata and judging from the look in his eyes he didn't seem to believe Hinata as well as the others. Within the three years that he has been training her, he couldn't help but to notice how Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto have been watching her like they were expecting to see someone with her. Ryoichi knew that Sakura couldn't sense him but it appeared both Kakashi and Naruto could.

The demon was happy to know that he could strike fear into both Kakashi and Naruto. The higher he raised his chakra the more they would shiver in trepidation. "You have healed far enough. I want you to get up" He watched her bite down on her bottom lip; the raven haired male knew she was thinking about it. "You will do as I say, understood Hyuga?"

His voice was cold and demanding as it always is when he means business. Hinata pulled herself up ignoring Ino and Sakura's protest to stay still, "I-I'm fine, honest." She partially lied. While she was struggling to stand to her feet she almost lost her balance but luckily for her Kakashi caught her. She blushed from the sudden contact while muttering a low thank you.

The masked male glanced around at everyone, he felt like the mission was a failure as it always is whenever it involves Sasuke. Whenever they are face to face with each other something always goes wrong. Seeing the look of defeat on Sakura and Naruto's face hurt him. But judging from the look in Sasuke's eyes a few months ago, the Uchiha would never return back to his old self. He was lost within his darkness. Naruto tried to bring him out of it, even Gaara and himself but nothing worked. No matter what they said to him it would go in one ear and out the other. The reason behind his darkness he would like to put Madara to blame, but the older Uchiha had merely told him the truth; the truth in which Itachi didn't want him to know and now that he knows it turned into hell.

"Let's head back to Konoha."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, his thoughts on currently on Sasuke, being so close but yet so far away. Looking back on everything he wouldn't have thought Sasuke would have taken this path but he did and it hurt him. He wishes that he could have been strong enough to stop him from leaving but he wasn't…but with his training with Jiraiya, Kakashi and Yamato and even with the frogs. With all of the training he received Naruto has become much stronger, even able to go into Sage mode. But with all this training, he still hasn't been able to knock sense into Sasuke. At least with this final battle with him…they would die together ending it all.

His blue eyes gazed over at the female Hyuga leaning against Kakashi for support. Naruto cared about all of his friends because they meant a lot to him. Without them he would have grew up hating his home and everyone in it but after meeting new people he began thinking differently. Hinata on the other hand is someone who he had viewed differently than his other friends. She seemed to mostly keep to herself but she always cheered him on, Naruto really liked people like her. But lately something has been off about her. Her chakra pattern would shift off and on, at times it would be dark and other times he couldn't sense anything. But this violent chakra he sense, it wasn't hers that much he was sure of.

-x-x-x-

The older Uchiha frowned behind his mask. He didn't think Sasuke would try to leave the area but apparently he did. Hearing distance footsteps coming towards him, he turned around to spot Sasuke staggering towards him. "Where were you?"

"What does it matter? I'm back now." Sasuke muttered with an annoyed growl. He didn't want to tell Madara of his run in with Naruto that would certainly anger him…not that he would care. Sensing Madara's silence he took it that he wasn't too pleased at the moment. Growing impatient he frowned, "How much longer until these bandages are taken off?"

"In due time Sasuke, you must be patient. Everything isn't ready yet but soon you will be able to." He exclaimed. The orange masked male had just searched the area to make sure Naruto and the others weren't close to their hideout. While looking he ran into the last person he expected to see, none other than Kabuto. He wanted to become allies whom he wasn't too keen on; it wasn't until Kabuto pulled up a coffin of someone who greatly disturbed him. After that Madara agreed, Kabuto after all was very sneaky, similar to Orochimaru.

His dark eye gazed out at Sasuke, he truly looked impatient. The only thing that was probably floating through his mind was killing Naruto. He was becoming obsessed about it and he was pretty sure Sasuke himself knew that he was. "I'm pretty sure you knew Naruto and the others were within the vicinity." Madara watched as Sasuke flinched, smirking he spoke again. "I knew that you were near them, I could sense your chakra. It's the only reason I didn't come to drag you away from them. It was to teach you a lesson. When I say stay in the hideout I mean it." He spoke seriously.

Sasuke grunted but decided not to say anything. After he finished off Naruto things would be better…yes, things would be better.

-x-x-x-

The trip back to Konoha had been filled with awkward silence. No one spoke a single word, if it hadn't been for Hinata apologizing to everyone for her injuring no one would have said anything.

"Hinata, you don't have to apologize." Kakashi exclaimed, smiling softly at her from behind his mask.

"But…if I weren't injured then maybe…"

Naruto approached Hinata placing his hand gently on her shoulder giving her a reassuring smile. "Hinata, don't worry about it. You shouldn't blame yourself for everything." His blue eyes watched her blush lightly as she parted her lips to say something but nothing came out, instead she opted for a quick nod. Naruto would have been staring at her for quite a while if Kakashi hadn't cleared his throat. Blushing from embarrassment the blonde took a step away from her as he began scratching behind his head.

Kakashi sighed and turned his attention to Hinata, "Hinata, if you don't mind I would like to have a word with you in the training field."

Hinata seemed mildly surprised but nodded her head, turning to face the others she bid them a farewell before shifting over to follow Kakashi. Following closely behind her was Ryoichi; she could basically feel his crimson eyes burning a hole at the back of Kakashi's head. Out of everyone he seems to like to carefully watch it's mainly Kakashi and Naruto. He doesn't seem to pay very much attention to anyone else but those two. Hinata thought that it's maybe because both Kakashi and Naruto are very powerful but she doesn't question him about it. But if it's one thing she hates it's when Ryoichi raises his chakra just to test Kakashi and Naruto. Whenever he does it both males would always look in her direction and think it's coming from her when it's not.

Focusing her eyes in her surroundings she realized that they had finally made it in the training field. "What is it that you wanted to speak with me about, Kakashi-sensei?"

He remained silent briefly; his eyes hardened as he pulled up his headband and activated his Sharingan. Focusing his gaze on Hinata, his eyes widened at what he was currently looking at. _"So I was right, something was slightly different about Hinata. There is another chakra pattern flowing throughout her body but it's sinister, nothing at all like hers"_ Deactivating his chakra, Kakashi let out a sigh. "Hinata, I need you to be honest with me. Have you been training with someone?"

She clenched her teeth together, at this moment she could feel her teacher's gaze on her. He wasn't saying anything so she took it as it was okay for her to speak, "Yes, I have been."

"Is this person your teammates?" He watched her slowly shake her head, "Hn, I figured so. Who is this person that has been training you, Hinata? I'm going to need you to be honest with me."

"Someone has…but I can't tell you," She replied honestly. Hinata knew that Ryoichi would have her head, but she wasn't planning on telling anyone anyways. She watched Kakashi eye her carefully, his Sharingan was piercing at her. The silver haired male was most likely looking at Ryoichi's chakra that was within her.

"I see," Kakashi remained silent thinking over the situation. He wasn't going to pressure her about telling him who has been training her but he was going to keep a more watchful eye on her. Closing his eye, he placed the headband back over his eye. However, Kakashi did want to ask her more questions but she seemed highly nervous at the moment.

Throughout the years he has become closer with the Hyuga. In the beginning it was for the sole purpose of helping Naruto but now it does it because he himself is concerned. He has even offered to help Hinata with her training during his time off. After the training he would take Hinata for lunch and that would be it, nothing more and nothing less. Hinata wasn't the self-conscious girl she used to be; now she was more confident when she spoke. To even the way she held her head up high, the look in her eyes when she gave eye contact. Hinata has made him proud. Snapping out of his thoughts, he focused his eyes onto Hinata, "Just be careful, okay?"

"Yes, I understand Kakashi-sensei."

"I need to take care of some things. I'll be back later." Ryoichi spoke darkly as he quickly disappeared along with a harsh wind, causing Kakashi to shield himself from the winds.

Once the demon was gone Hinata sighed out in relief, feeling the weight off her shoulders finally feel lighter. Her lavender grey eyes gazed over at Kakashi; "I should take my leave now, sensei." She bowed and turned to take her leave but was stopped when Kakashi's voice was heard.

"Would you like to come with me to Ichiraku Ramen bar with me?

She turned back around, eyeing him in thought. It wasn't as if she hadn't spent time with him before. In fact, the time that she does spend with Kakashi relaxes her. With him around, she feels at ease. She wanted to be honest with him but it wouldn't help any telling him the truth. After all, with Ryoichi's training she has been learning new techniques and has become stronger. By telling anyone who she has been training with would jeopardize her training with the demon. "Sure, I wouldn't mind it." She smiled pleasantly at the older male.

In return, Kakashi smiled back. Turning around the older male began heading out the training ground, one hand in his pocket and the other holding an orange book. Despite him appearing to be interested in his book, his mind was currently on the female Hyuga walking beside him. Who in Konoha does he know with chakra being immensely sinister like that? No one comes to mind. If it's a fugitive surely Hinata would have said something about it. Its mind puzzling and it unnerved him to know that he didn't know the truth.

Tiling his head to the side, he gazed down at her. She really has become a mystery over the years, a mystery that he has been dying to unravel. Letting out a sigh, he turned his attention away from her and back to his book.

The walk between the two was silent, but a comfortable silence. Once the two finally made it to the ramen bar, Kakashi offered to pay her meal and the two eat in silence. Hinata gazed down at her now empty bowl, her mind wandering back to the demon she now called her teacher. Since the moment she met him until into now, not once has he treated her any differently. He's still mean as he always had been in the beginning. His training is brutal; he never seems to lighten up. It's almost as if he is trying to change her into him.

"Is that something on your mind?"

Hinata turned her head, "No, it's nothing." She smiled politely at the jounin.

Kakashi eyed her for a few moments before turning his attention elsewhere. "Does anyone know you're being trained by someone else?"

"No one else knows but you." She responded meekly. Judging by his facial expressions, he wanted to know more information. Hinata did want to tell him everything but decided not to leak out any more information than what she had already told him.

Kakashi nodded his head in acknowledgement. _'Obviously whoever is training her doesn't want anyone to know who they are. But why would this person go through such lengths to keep themselves a secret from everyone. It's obvious that this person is near Hinata from time to time judging from how the chakra pattern would suddenly rise.'_ The masked male raised his hand, letting his fingers ruffle through his silver spiky hair. Eventually the truth will come out; it's only a matter of time.

Pulling out some money from his pocket Kakashi paid Ayame, thanking Teuchi for the meal as did Hinata. Both shinobi walked out of the ramen bar. After the invasion, the ramen bar had been destroyed but since then it has been rebuilt into a bigger building than what it was before. It was rumored that Naruto had helped with the design of the new building.

"Thank you for the meal, Kakashi-sensei."

"It's no problem. It's rare that I get to spend time with another chunin that isn't Sakura or Naruto. So it is my honor." He smiled warmly down at the female Hyuga. His eyes widened when he noticed Hinata tripped, she almost hit the ground but Kakashi quickly caught her. His hands grazing hers, he suddenly felt a sensation shock through his body at the contact of skin meeting skin.

Their eyes locked as the blush appeared on her cheeks, quickly looking away from him, Hinata stood to her feet muttering a small 'thank you'. Kakashi nodded his head, coughing awkwardly, "I better get going. I'll see you around, Hinata." Turning around he left the area, his heart racing while the palms of his hands began sweating. _'That was odd…'_ He thought to himself with slightly flushed cheeks. There was something about Hinata that always made his heart flutter, but why her of all people?

'_I'm just concerned about her, that's all.'_ He assured himself as he continued walking; unknown that the crimson eyes of Ryoichi was following him.


	5. In'na akuma

Summary: He gave her choices but she had to choose the right one. She couldn't deny him. She held a dark secret, a secret so dark that it shocked everyone. They knew her as the timid, shy girl who lacks confidence, but what they didn't know is a secret no one was ready for…

**A/N**: **4/21/11 – For those who received the alert that this is a new chapter in a way it is. It's not however chapter six. In all honesty, I wasn't satisfied with the original chapter five because of the shortness and the grammar errors I knew were in this chapter so I decided to edit it and make the chapter much longer. **

**Also, I do plan on updating my other stories. Sorry it's been taking me such a long time to do it Dx**

0o0o0o0o0

_**Chapter Five: Inner Demons**_

**Xxxxxxxx**

"_**I have long since closed my eyes... My only goal is in the darkness."**_

**Xxxxxxxx**

Darkness, that's all he has seen for what seems like a month now. A man known as Zetsu told him that it wasn't time yet to remove the bandages but the raven haired had been itching to rip the bandages off himself. Often at night Sasuke would sneak out the hideout just to get fresh air. With the deadly silence that always lurked within the confines of the hideout, it always reminded him of his lonely existence, an existence that had once been filled by Sakura but she's nothing but dead to him now. Just like everyone else in Konoha is to him.

A frowned settled on his face at the past memories of his clan. He truly missed them. The memories would fill his corrupted mind. Memories of waking up in the midst of the morning hearing his mother humming while cooking. His father staring lovingly at his mother when he thought no one was watching and then Itachi…

Sasuke growled, slamming his fist down against the cemented ground in anger. His family didn't deserve death. Konoha had used them just as they had used Itachi as some pawn to get rid of the strongest clan in Konoha. It greatly upset the Uchiha the more he thought about it. He wanted to separate all ties with Konoha once as for all. _'Who cares about redemption, I'm far past that state.'_ He thought bitterly.

Pulling himself to his feet he heading down the pathway that he knew would lead him to Madara. The bandages were beginning to irritate his skin. With or without his sanction he will take them off. As he walked down the corridor he could hear the distance voices of two males talking. One voice was clearly Madara's but the other voice Sasuke couldn't quite place who it belonged to. Curiosity is in mostly everyone's nature and Sasuke Uchiha was no exception to that. Walking closer towards the area where he heard the voices he stopped in the opening of the room making his presence known.

"Sasuke, I see you've decided to join us." Madara chimed, his voice holding amusement.

"When can I remove these bandages? It's been weeks now."

Madara sighed, Sasuke had been complaining about the bandages at least five times since the last time he asked. He was obviously impatient. A smirked appeared behind his mask. "Your bandages may be removed today." The Uchiha spoke.

Unable to wait any longer, Sasuke began removing the bandages himself. There was no telling how long he would have to wait until someone were to remove them for him. As each wrapping dropped down, the light within the room began getting brighter. Once the bandages were off, Sasuke's eyes narrowed to shield the bright light from his eyes. After seeing darkness for so long the bright light was hurting his eyes.

His eyes then adjusted to the light, slowly opening wider until his eternal mangekyo sharingan was revealed. Red spinning shuriken shaped with black pupils. Madara smirked at the sight.

'_So those are his new eyes.'_ Madara thought.

Sasuke's eyes then focused on the male standing next to the older Uchiha. He had no recognition of who the other person could be. He was standing tall with a confident but yet arrogant aura. His eyes were piercing his own, as if daring him to challenge him. His black hair was short and spiky, somewhat similar that of Jugo's but a tad bit shorter. The clothes this person was wearing was darker than night, matching his entire aura right along with his massive chakra. Without further ado Sasuke spoke, "Who is this?" He asked, directing his question to Madara but never once removing his gaze from the other male.

"This is Ryoichi; he has been helping us for quite some time now." Madara explained.

Ryoichi glared harshly at Sasuke, he had to admit just by only being a few meters away from him he could sense how powerful he is. Five weeks has passed since the encounter with Sasuke and Naruto. Since then Ryoichi has been intensively training Hinata. The methods he uses are deadly but so far she has been holding up far better than what he had thought she would.

Turning his attention away from Sasuke, he narrowed his eyes at the older Uchiha. "Are you finished? I can't afford to stand here any longer." He exclaimed. Ryoichi had no intentions of allowing Sasuke to see him but he sensed the male coming and figured he must have heard Madara's voice.

"Being a bit hasty don't you think? I'm sure the Hyuga is happy to get a break from you." Madara joked, knowing Ryoichi is very brutal with everything he does. It's no question in his mind that he is also brutal with the girl he trains.

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction at the mention of the word 'Hyuga'. If this is a Konoha shinobi, he would kill him on the spot but he saw no headband that indicated he was. "What do you mean by training a Hyuga? Are you allegiance with Konoha?"

"It's none of your business." Ryoichi snapped.

Sasuke growled, not liking how the midnight black haired male responded to him. Just as he was getting ready to speak against his reply Madara spoke. "I wouldn't say anything rudely back to this man, Sasuke. His darkness is far superior to yours and he is likely to kill you within seconds." He warned the younger Uchiha.

"Hn," Sasuke's eyes slowly glanced at the demon. It still wasn't clear to him why this man was associating with Madara all the while helping someone in Konoha. Is he a traitor? He didn't want to spend much time pondering about it but he was curious.

Ryoichi gazed back over at Madara, "I'm leaving now." Without another word the demon quickly vanished, leaving a harsh wind after him.

Once he left Sasuke pressed his lips into a thin line, still annoyed by Ryoichi's response. "Who is that guy? And what do you mean he is training a Hyuga?"

"Ryoichi is a demon, a notorious demon who was imprisoned by the first Hokage years ago. I set him free with the notion of him helping me. He would be with us now but apparently he has found some entertainment in Konoha, a Hyuga girl that he has been training in secret now for three years." Madara sighed, "I don't know who the Hyuga is but I must respect them for still being alive after all these years being trained by that monster. Ryoichi isn't one to mess with. I don't like to acknowledge others strength but that demon is very powerful."

Sasuke stood in thought. So he was a demon? It was intriguing to learn that bit of information. But nevertheless he has business to take care of. Turning around, Sasuke walked towards the entrance to leave but Madara's deep voice stopped him.

"You aren't thinking about leaving again are you?" Madara stared at Sasuke, narrowing his eyes.

"What does it matter?" With that said, Sasuke continued walking until he was no longer in sight.

"That kid…" Madara sighed in annoyance.

-0-0-0-0-

Ryoichi stared blankly up into the heavens above. His crimson eyes narrowed in thought. From being in the world of the living for so long, he wouldn't admit it out loud but he missed _his_ home. In this world there are so many restrictions but it never stops him from doing what he wants to do.

Looking away from the clouds in the sky, the moonless midnight haired male stared below at the forest grounds. He had been sitting in a high tree branch watching Hinata train with her teammates.

She is improving a lot in her training. Judging from her sparring with the one who calls himself Kiba, she appears to be holding back a lot. Pressing his lips into a thin line, Ryoichi glowered. _'She'll never learn if she continues to hold back like this.'_ By Hinata being the gentle person she is, he figured that she wouldn't want to harm her friends. But she needed to learn to let go if she ever wants to become stronger.

"Hey, what happened to your arm?"

Ryoichi's eyes hardened at the voice. It was the other male with the darkened sunglasses that spoke. If memory served him right that guy name is Shino. He can remember the guy is the quiet one of the team, rarely ever speaking unless offering his thoughts on a subject or he is spoken to. His ears perked up when Hinata's voice was heard.

"I f-fell…" She stuttered.

"You can't get this kind of a bruise from falling Hinata." Kiba scolded. His dark eyes gazed down at her arm. "This looks more as if someone grabbed you forcibly." He snarled. If someone dared hurt his friend, he would seriously hurt them. Hinata means everything to him and he'll be damned if someone harmed her.

Hinata placed her hand over her bruised arm. "It's nothing to worry about, really Kiba-kun. I'm fine."

Ryoichi knew that Hinata hated the fact that she had to hide him. Sooner or later he would reveal himself but he just wasn't ready to do it just yet. He watched as her teammates soon left, leaving her standing alone. Jumping down from the tree, he landed a few meters away from her. His crimson eyes stared intensely into her lavender hues. "You're still holding back." He said. "If you want to become stronger you're going to have to let loose. I know you're stronger than what you were before."

She looked away from him. It was true that she does hold back but she doesn't want to hurt her friends. Hinata is pretty sure Ryoichi wants to see her show off what she has learned from him. "Where did you go?" She asked, changing the subject.

"You know that's personal. It's none of your concern where I went." He looked over his shoulder at noticing Kakashi coming in their direction. Just great, he would be around when this guy is coming. In all honesty Ryoichi didn't care very much for the masked male. He had a feeling that the older man had feelings for Hinata, although it's too early to tell. There have been various occasions where he has caught him staring at Hinata.

"Hello, Hinata."

"A-Ah, good afternoon Kakashi-sensei," she blushed.

Ryoichi rolled his eyes watching the two shares a certain look that he knows all too well. Stupid human emotions, he didn't understand how people could feel anything for someone.

"I was wondering if maybe you'll like to come with me to Ichiraku's." He asked, rubbing the back of his neck, letting out an awkward chuckle.

Hinata nodded her head, "Sure, I wouldn't mind." Her eyes slowly gazed over at Ryoichi who merely nodded his head.

He watched as the two walked off into the distance. _I suppose I'll train her later. She's been doing well enough to deserve a day off._ Ryoichi looked up at the clear blue sky. His mind wondered back to the young Uchiha he met today. The coldness in his eyes reminded him of the same look he remembers seeing in Madara's eyes in the past. A smirk grazed his features. If it's one thing he admires is the strength in people like Sasuke Uchiha. By Madara training Sasuke and him training Hinata, he knew that both Uchiha and Hyuga would turn out to be one of the strongest of the younger ninja generation.

-0-0-0-

Sasuke leaned against the tree. His eyes still felt a bit sore but he was slowly getting adjusted to his new eyes. Placing his hand over his eyes as a darkened smirk sketched its way across his features. He could literally feel Itachi's power coursing through his body and it felt incredible.

Naruto flashed though his mind. If anything he really wanted to destroy the blonde. The obsession to hurt him has grown over the course of the years.

At times he'll think back to the past with his friendship that he once had with Naruto. In all honesty, the Uchiha used to view Naruto like a brother but none of that mattered to him.

Naruto Uzumaki is _dead_ to him now.

Removing his hand from his eyes, he let out a sigh. "I wonder which Hyuuga he is training." Sasuke wondered out loud. The only Hyuuga he could remember is Neji and Hinata. But he remembers that Madara stated that the demon is training a female. Why would someone from Konoha allow a demon to train them if they know the demon is working with Madara? It baffled him.

From what he could remember of Hinata, she would never be the person Ryoichi could be training. Judging from his personality he'd end up scaring the girl. That knocked Hinata out of it. Maybe it's another Hyuuga.

Sasuke shook his head. It really was none of his concern. Standing up he gazed ahead. "In due time, I'll get my revenge."

-0-0-0-

Kakashi stared at Hinata noticing a piece of noodle stuck on her cheek. He couldn't help but to chuckle at how oblivious she was to the food on her cheek. It's surprising that it's still on her face since they left the ramen bar almost thirty minutes ago. He chuckled. Lately the two have been spending a lot of time together. Whenever he is around her, Kakashi feels much calmer than what he normally does. Her presence made him happy.

"You know, you have a little something right there." He pointed to her cheek.

Hinata blushed and quickly wiped her face. "T-Thank you," she whispered.

"Are you still training with this mysterious person?" He narrowed his eyes curiously.

She nodded. "I am. You haven't…told anyone have you…?" Hinata lifted her head, looking up at him curiously.

He placed his hand gently on her shoulder, "I haven't told anyone, Hinata. You can trust me." His gaze dropped to her lips, the sudden urge to kiss her came to him causing the older male to quickly pull away from her. This feeling has been happening more often whenever he was near her. His heart pounded in his chest, his palms would sweat because of his nervousness. This was really starting to bother him. _'I'm not a pedophile. Besides it's not as if age really does matter. What am I thinking! I need to get these thoughts out of my head.'_ Kakashi shook his head. A blush came across his cheeks, causing him to turn away from the female.

"Kakashi-sensei, thank you for always being there for me lately…I-I really appreciate it." She said, wearing a bright smile on her face.

"It's nothing. I'm just glad that I can help you out." He smiled.

"I figured I'll see you two together."

Both Kakashi and Hinata turned around to see the sunny blonde standing behind then wearing a bright smile on his face as he always does. Hinata blushed lightly at his appearance while Kakashi mentally groaned.

"You wouldn't mind it if I burrow Hinata for a little while, would you Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi looked down at Hinata, her eyes were hopeful. Deep inside he wanted to spend more time with the Hyuuga but he knew that it would seem odd if he told Naruto that he couldn't. Nodding his head, he watched as Naruto drag Hinata away from him. But he couldn't ignore the tinge of jealously that lurked in his heart as he watched the two walk side by side.

-0-0-0-

The blonde stood nervously in front of Hinata. He had led her into a forest, completely secluded. Naruto could tell by her expression that she was curious as to what he could possibly want to speak with her about. "Say, do you remember this spot?" He chuckled, rubbing the side of his neck. His blue eyes gazed around the vicinity.

"U-Um…"

"I saved you from those bullies." He whispered. Within his blue eyes held a softened glaze as he smiled. From the corner of his eye, Naruto could see Hinata's shocked facial expression. Most likely she didn't think he would remember that day but he had. Back then he barely had any friends due to their parents telling them to stay away from him but she…tried to befriend him. He noticed all of her shy advancements but ignored them.

Now that he thinks back on it, Naruto knew that he and Hinata could have developed a good friendship but he ignored her because he viewed her as weird. He chuckled. "I was really stupid…" He sighed.

"N-No, you weren't stupid at all! You were and still are a very admirable person. I've always looked up to you because I wanted to be just like you and to be acknowledged by you." Realizing what she just said, Hinata placed her hand over her mouth. Her face turned three different shades of red as she took a few steps away from the taller blonde.

Naruto's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting to hear that, then again she has surprised him before from her confession. "You're really something, Hinata." He smiled.

Hinata turned her head away. "W-Was there something you wanted to tell me?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, there is…" Naruto narrowed his eyes. This was going to be hard to talk about with her but it's been bugging him for three years. "This is awkward but…I've been really worried about you. Not only me but Sakura-chan too."

She raised her brow. "Why are you worried about me?"

"Your chakra isn't normal Hinata. It's sinister. When I first sensed the chakra it was three years ago, I told Kakashi about it and to be honest…I've been keeping a close eye on you for quite some time. You train obsessively. Also, you probably don't see it but the look in your eyes…it's almost as if you're in another world when you're training." He paused, taking a look into her lavender hues.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you Hinata. I sense that chakra a lot and sometimes the feeling is eerie. Then there was the attack that happened. I know you're not the type who would conflict pain on yourself. Is something going on that I'm not aware of?"

Hinata bit her lip. She didn't want to lie to Naruto but she knew that she couldn't tell him the truth either. "As much as I want to be honest with you, Naruto-kun…I can't tell you anything. But I can assure you that I'm fine." She stated.

Naruto pressed his lips into a thin line. This is not the answer he was looking for. He thought for sure she would tell him something. The thought crossed his mind that it could be a trust issue. But she should know that he wouldn't go and blabber her secrets to anyone. "I see." He walked past her but stopped momentarily. "When you feel that you need someone to talk to I'll always be here for you Hinata."

She tensed at his words. Naruto was hurt because she didn't tell him. Turning around she watched his form walking away until she could no longer see him.

"You did the right thing by not telling him. It's none of his business anyways."

Hinata looked up to see Ryoichi perched on a tree branch with his hands behind his head, gazing up at the sky. "Why can't I tell anyone about who you are? My friends are starting to worry about me because of this secret I'm keeping from them." She frowned.

Ryoichi gazed down at her. His expression softened for a fraction of a second before reverting back to his normal hardened glare. "I don't care about your friends. And you shouldn't be worried about what they think either." He grunted. Jumping down, he landed in a few inches in front of her. His red eyes penetrated her hues at noticing the fear that lurked within them. "Do you truly fear me that much, Hyuuga?"

"I…I don't fear you."

He smirked. "The look in your eyes says something else."

She shook her head. "I'm not afraid!" Raising her hand she thrust her palm into his chest causing him slid back a few meters away.

Ryoichi's eyes widened at the sudden impact. "A surprise attack, huh?" He heaved, hunched over trying to collect his breath. Throughout the years he has been training her, Hinata has never tried to do a sneak attack on him. He would have to guess fear had something to do with her not attempting to do it. So this came to him as a shock. She was standing in her Hyuuga stance waiting for him with a determined look plastered on her face. _Tch, Hyuuga doesn't know what she's getting herself into_. He thought. Standing straight up, Ryoichi cracked his fingers.

"So, you want to prove me wrong?" He isn't the type of person who would smirk on a regular bases but Ryoichi couldn't remove the smirk from his face.

"Come at me, sensei." She prodded.

He grinned deviously and wasted no time charging towards her. His body was pumping with adrenaline. He was excited and judging from the look in her eyes, she knew it too.

The two continued sparring for the remainder of the day in seclusion.

-0-0-0-

"I knew something wasn't right." Naruto muttered to himself. He sat perched up high in the tree watching Hinata. Although earlier he made it seem like he had left but he really hadn't. He almost assumed the girl was crazy once she began talking to herself but there was something that made him realize she wasn't alone.

The spike of the chakra he always sense had suddenly risen higher. But Naruto knew it wasn't coming from Hinata once he noticed a cut had appeared on her arm. He always believed there was no such thing has ghost but the way Hinata was fighting, it seems as if she is fighting a ghost.

_What in the hell is going on?_ He frowned. This is something he knew he had to tell Kakashi and Sakura. He quickly left the area, on his way to locate the masked male.

-0-0-0-

Three hours had passed from they had started fighting. The darkness engulfed the surrounding area as Ryoichi stared down at the sleeping Hyuuga. He knew if she didn't get home soon her family would send people out to look for her. "You're getting stronger, Hyuuga." He whispered.

Bending over he lifted the girl, carrying her in his arms. He didn't think that she would be this light but apparently he was wrong about his assumptions when it comes to her weight. His red eyes gleamed within the night air as he stared down at the female in his arms. Ryoichi has never feel the need to teach any human anything but something about her made him feel differently. Although she tends to annoy him, he has grown accustom to her over the years.

If this kept up, eventually he would start to feel human emotions towards the girl. Something he doesn't want to happen but unfortunately it has already begun happening. He finds himself being very watchful over her, especially whenever Kakashi is around. Just thinking about the silver haired male made his blood boil.

He frowned. "Stupid girl," he muttered, glaring down at her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Okay, I hope that everyone enjoyed reading this longer version. And just for a reminder, Ryoichi will never view Hinata in a romantic way and I don't plan on changing my mind about that either. This is strictly a KakaHinaSasu story only, with a small amount of NaruHina. **

**If you're a fan of HitsuHina crossover pairing please read 'Background Noise' but Spoiledmaniac. It's such a good story! You won't be disappointed! And please be sure to give her some reviews because they help encourage her as they would for any other author. X} The link to her story is on my page, n.n**

Also, I promise to have more Sasuke in the next chapter. It may take awhile for the SasuHina parts but not that long!


	6. Yami no josho

Summary: He gave her choices but she had to choose the right one. She couldn't deny him. She held a dark secret, a secret so dark that it shocked everyone. They knew her as the timid, shy girl who lacks confidence, but what they didn't know is a secret no one was ready for…

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Currently I'm without the internet, so I won't be able to update as often. And my interest in fan-fiction has somewhat dropped a few levels over some time as of now. But do not worry for those who enjoy my stories, I will not abandon any of them. I plan to finish each unfinished stories.

0o0o0o0o0

_**Chapter Five: Darkness Rises**_

**Xxxxxxxx**

"_**I**__**'**__**m **__**the **__**darkness **__**in side **__**your **__**tunnel.**__**"**_

**Xxxxxxxx**

She could feel the chakra flowing through her body. The burning sensation pained her. Every day exactly at midnight, she'd awake screaming, alerting everyone in the Hyuuga household. Her father tried to help her. Hanabi grew worried and confused by her sister's pain. And Neji, who also grew concerned, pleaded for her to tell him what's happening to her. Alas, she wouldn't speak. No one knew what was going on with Hiashi Hyuuga's daughter.

But _he_ knew everything.

_He_ knew her secret.

His crimson eyes penetrated her body as she walked ahead of him. Ryoichi knew that the darkness within her heart is steadily rising. Any moment now she's bound to snap. When that happens it would be rather amusing. His eyes gleamed with a deviously. "Hyuuga, where are you going?" He asked.

Hinata barely looked over her shoulder, afraid someone would assume she has gone mad for talking to herself. "I'm going to meet with Naruto-kun."

Ryoichi scoffed his voice gruff and baritone. "Why waste your time with that human? He is weak and useless, not to mention annoying." Unfortunately his words were ignored by the Hyuuga.

The village seemed just as busy like any other day. The children were running and playing amongst each other. While the venders selling their best products to the civilians. Ryoichi even caught a few men flirting with women.

'_What__disgusting__creatures_.' Ryoichi thought in contempt.

"Hey, Hinata! Over here!" Naruto's loud voice pulled Ryoichi out of his daze. The blond wasn't wearing his normal orange and black clad jumpsuit, instead, a simple black t-shirt and blue jeans. His azure irises shined brightly at Hinata. "I didn't think you would come." Naruto chuckled.

Hinata blushed. "S-Sorry, I was busy earlier." Her eyes trailed over to Ryoichi. His intensive training methods were none too gentle earlier, thanks to him. But she has seen improvement in her strength.

"You don't have to apologize. You're here now, aren't you?" He grinned.

She nodded, ignoring Ryoichi groan of annoyance. "What did you want to talk with me about Naruto-kun?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. In truth, he has been wondering about the chakra within Hinata. Bringing it up could be rather problematic. She tends to avoid the question whenever he asks. "I was thinking maybe you'll want to come eat ramen with me!"

"S-Sure, I'd like that."

Ryoichi observed the two teens walking in front of him. The blond's façade appears to be a mask. Knowing Hinata for nearly three years now, Ryoichi knew that she wouldn't be able to see through his facade. This boy is just like his teacher. He could sense his presence, which made things all the more interesting.

The walk hadn't been a silent one all thanks to a certain blond—who didn't know when to shut his lips. His red eyes shifted to Hinata. She didn't seem at all bothered by his constant yapping.

Once arriving at Ichiraku's, Ryoichi sat on the opposite sat of Hinata, his chin rested in the palm of his hand, eyeing the blond sitting on the other side of the Hyuuga. Naruto's eyes weren't on Hinata, but on him. At least that's what it appeared like to him.

_So__this__kid__knows__that__I__'__m__here.__How__amusing_. Ryoichi's lip curled up pleasingly. He wanted to press his limitations. Make his curiosity spike up a few meters. However, before he could raise his chakra, Hinata gripped his leg tightly. She surprised him by her bold actions.

Leaning forward he whispered in her ear. "I don't think I like it when your misbehaving, Hyuuga. If you want, I could always raise the intensity level of your training. I'm sure you'll love that, right?" Her hand immediately released him. "That's much better, Hyuuga." Though he wouldn't admit it out loud, but her bold move made his stomach feel slightly…queasy. No doubt she only did it to stop him from what he was attempting to do.

She's a clever girl.

"Is there any reason in part-particular that you wanted to come here, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"I just wanted to hang out, you know. We go on missions a lot together, but we rarely ever get to just…spend time with each other. So we can get to know each other better." His tan features reddened slightly. Despite his flustered moment, Naruto couldn't help but notice that same chakra he has been sensing. His eyes narrowed. Whoever this mystery person is, they are making sure to stay hidden. When he mentioned to Kakashi and Sakura what he saw weeks ago, they had been astonished to find out the news. It's something he'd never forget. She had practically been fighting with a ghost if he had a say in what he witnessed.

Returning his focus back on the Hyuuga, "Don't you agree?" He asked.

Hinata nodded shyly. "Yes, I do."

Ryoichi scoffed and rolled his eyes. This display of obvious flirting is sickening to watch. Leaning back in his seat, he relaxed his eyes. The nice summer breeze felt good against his skin. Memories of his life in the Underworld came to mind. A world that was humid for centuries and smelled of sulfur, rotting meat and dead bodies. He grew accustom to his life. But once he made his first appearance in the world of the living, he loved it. Going back to his world now isn't an option.

He'll fight tooth and nail to remain in the living world.

Naruto's boisterous laughter brought him out of his stupor. A scowl formed on his lips. Eyes narrowed dangerously at the blond, who was currently slamming the palm of his hand on the table. Hinata seemed taken by surprise from his actions, but also let out a soft laugh.

"We should do this more often, don't you think?" Naruto grinned, scratching the back of his neck nervously. The more he observed Hinata, the more he realized how beautiful she truly is. However, a small part of him still has feelings for Sakura.

Hinata nodded. "Yes, I'd love that." Her lavender eyes shifted behind the blond noticing Kakashi sitting on the other side. "Oh, hello Kakashi-sensei," she greeted politely.

Naruto turned around, surprised to see Kakashi sitting beside him. He hadn't even known he had made an appearance. As of lately, Naruto has taken notice of the amount of time Hinata has been spending with Kakashi. In the beginning, he didn't think much about it. He figured that it was only for training purposes, to figure out what sort of training Hinata has been receiving based from her chakra pattern. But after a while he started taking notice the look in Kakashi's eye whenever he was near her. He wouldn't call it love. No. It wasn't that. But to some extent, Naruto could tell that his silver haired teacher cared for Hinata in more ways than one.

"I noticed that you two were here and I thought I'll stop by." He smiled, a gleam shining his one visible eye.

Ryoichi frowned. Kakashi was the last person he wanted to see today. "Hurry up with your little get together. We have training that we must attend to." Ryoichi hissed to the Hyuuga.

Hinata winced. He was beginning to lose his patience. And the last thing she wanted to do is to upset the demon. That would only serve for a severe training session. Standing to her feet, Hinata smiled brightly at both males. "I should get going. I have some training that I must attend to."

Naruto scowled. There is no way he was going to allow her to train with some unknown ghost, who abuses her. Grabbing onto her arm, he pulled her back down. "I think you should stay here."

"Naruto is right. You train too much. Have some time to yourself so you can relax." Kakashi said.

Ryoichi glared darkly at both student and teacher. He wasn't stupid. He knew exactly what they were trying to do. And Ryoichi didn't like it one bit. His chakra flared in anger. Kakashi and Naruto froze at the intense feel of the immense chakra. There was no way he would allow those two to take away his student.

Hinata's eyes widened at the intense power of the chakra. She knew that it would end badly if she did not interfere. However, before she had a chance to say anything, Naruto grabbed her hand and took off leaving Kakashi and the unknown Ryoichi alone.

The dark haired male turned his attention to Kakashi. "Stay out of my affairs from the Hyuuga."

The warning came out in a harsh whisper. Kakashi froze in his spot as a harsh wind blew. He knew that he was not hearing things. He clearly heard an angry male's voice. It sent a shiver up his spine. Looking around, there was no one in sight could have spoken those words to him. However, Kakashi had a feeling who the voice belonged to and it only made him worry even more for Hinata.

-0-0-0-0-

**I am so sorry for this very late update and the fact that nothing important really happened. I have been very busy lately, and have not had the energy to update any of my stories. However, I will try my hardest to update all of my stories. Thank you for being patient with me. **


End file.
